WeissTrials
by Joybug
Summary: Weiss takes Aya-Chan to the trialsbyblood realm for vacation.Unbeknownst to them they are followed by Schwarz and must help Silver's team fight them.Yohji and Aya's relationship is building,but its hard to focus on love when everything is goind to hell.
1. Chapter 1

Okays, once again, I don't own Weiss Kreuz, wish I did, but nope. I do, however, own the Trials by blood series, yay! LOL! XP

The story is rated M for yaoi(malexmale) and swearing. Yay!

To anyone who doesn't know the trials series, you might want to read the first fic, trials by weiss, first. And if you have any questions about any characters let me know and I can clarify.

Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this?" Aya asked Aya-Chan for the hundredth time. It wasn't exactly an ideal summer vacation.

"I said I was, didn't I?" She giggled, latching onto his arm. "Besides, it would kind of suck to have packed all of our things only to not go!" she looked from man to man, looking at everything they had packed.

"I suppose, but…"

"Just give it up, baby, she's not going to let you out of this one," Yohji snorted, grinning at Aya-Chan, whom he had been able to rely on whenever Aya was being too damned stubborn. Nothing like having someone around that the redhead couldn't say no to.

"We've been there before, it wasn't that bad," Omi reminded him with a huge grin.

"If demons attack we are leaving!" Aya growled, daring any of them to argue.

"Sure, we'll run like a bunch of scared little girls," Ken snickered.

"Besides, we already sent our stick people to talk to Silver and she has everything ready for us, it would be rude to back out." Aya glared at Omi, like he gave a damn if it was rude!

Aya-Chan clutched the crystal tightly in her hand and willed the portal between worlds to open.

"Let one of us go first to make sure its still safe," Yohji offered, more to ease Aya than anything. If he went first then Aya wouldn't be afraid of his sister walking into a bloodbath. Aya watched Yohji disappear into the portal, his heart thudding in his chest. Losing Yohji was just as bad as losing Aya-Chan!

Aya nodded, still holding tight to Aya-Chan's arm to keep her from jumping in.

"Its not necessary, Silver would've warned us. I'm sure she would've sent Devi or something," Aya-Chan giggled, giving him a quick hug.

"Just to be safe," Omi chimed in, trying to make it look like Aya wasn't the only one on edge, and failing miserably with his bright smile.

Yohji popped back over to their side and grinned.

"No problems. They're waiting for us," Yohji grinned, reaching out and grabbing Aya's hand. They knew better than to just walk in one by one, Devi had warned them that people could get lost in the portals if they didn't stick together.

Something smacked into Aya's knee hard enough to make him wince.

He looked down to see Torian glaring up at him while rubbing a red spot on his pale forehead.

"Watch where you're going!" The little white haired boy snarled, baring his teeth at him before crawling away.

"Maybe if you'd learn to walk instead of always crawling around you wouldn't have people knock into you," Silver snorted, grinning at them.

"Welcome back, we were starting to wonder if you had changed your minds," she looked pointedly at Aya with a raised eyebrow.

"He was just worried about me," Aya-Chan beamed at Silver.

"If you keep worrying you're going to get wrinkles, and it would be so sad to put a sexy body with an old face," Devi snickered, guzzling whatever that fruity drink was that he held in his hand. He paused, his eyes going bright as he looked Aya-Chan over. A huge grin spread over his face.

"You wore it!" He squealed with delight, stumbling up from his chair and running to inspect how the dress fit her.

"Of course I did! Its so pretty!" she did a little twirl in it. The spell on the fabric made psychedelic patterns as she spun.

"I thought you didn't like girls," Ken snorted.

"Eew! I don't! But she's my friend and she's wearing my gift!" Devi grinned, inching toward Ken.

"You smell veeeery nice, kinda like him, you two been at it?" he asked, cocking his thumb in Omi's direction. The blonde haired boy looked like he wanted to crawl under the table and die of embarrassment.

"You caught me," Ken laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Ken!" Omi squeaked.

"Oh please, like we didn't all know it already. Anyone who looks at you boys can tell who's doing who," Silver snorted, gathering up some discarded glasses from the table.

"Its been quiet around here lately, no nasties to fight, so you came at a perfect time. We're going to have themed parties this week. I hope you all like costumes!" Aridan called out from the other side of the room where he was picking Torian up off the floor.

"We didn't bring any costumes!" Omi's hand flew up over his mouth. Aya glared at the idea. He would not run around in whatever strange outfit they came up with for him! He could just picture Devi trying to get him into something disturbing! And Yohji wouldn't be helping him, he'd be laughing or joining as long as he got to drink and smoke!

"Relax, handsome, nothing too childish, and nothing too skanky. We usually go with time periods and stuff like that," Silver laughed, obviously reading him like a book. "And we're supplying your costumes."

Aya shuddered at the idea.

;

;

;

Schuldig grinned as he looked at the portal.

"So, this is where they went? I thought you were being a cryptic bastard when you'd said they stepped into a black hole."

"I told you it was. I also told you that we need to go there. The power we can obtain here is nothing compared to what is in that place," Crawford pushed his glasses higher up on his nose as he inspected the large opening.

"It won't take us to the exact location where they are, as we've taken too long to get here, but it will be the same world."

Farfarello laughed and launched through the portal. Nagi rolled his eyes and followed quietly.

"After you," Crawford gave Schuldig a light shove.

"Fucking coward, you just don't want to go in if we're all going to get our asses killed!" Schuldig snapped, raking a hand through his hair.

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Then I guess the real reason you want me to go first is to stare at my ass?"

"That is a possibility," Crawford shoved him the rest of the way through and followed him in.

Author's notes: Okay, here's my attempt at another fic. the first part of this was posted a loooooong time ago, but I'm picking it up again. I've had writers' block for a while, and hopefully it will stay away long enough to finish the fic and finish one of my books, LOL! but if not, then at least I tried. I'm going to try to post every night like usual.

this story is at the request of blackorcid and JollyBigSis, who had wanted me to write something(that didn't turn out) so I'm writing this instead to at least bring something to the table. LOL! I hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yohji slung an arm around Aya's shoulders, trying to calm the tension in the redhead to no avail. There was no calming Aya when he didn't want to be calm.

He watched Kyriel storm into the room, looking pissed off and worn out. The Seraphim wasn't his usual glamorous self, instead he was dressed in black silk pants and a white violet silk tunic topped off with a long white duster. He couldn't help but think the man looked better in his robes with his wings spread wide. On most people what he was wearing would look glamorous, but next to his robes they were rags.

"You can quit staring any time now," Aya growled at him, shrugging out from underneath his arm.

"I wasn't staring for the reasons you're thinking. I just…he looks pretty beat up for an angel. His hair is even kinda limp," he kept his voice quiet, hoping that the angel wouldn't hear and take offence.

"He's just happy to escape Gabriel for a bit," Devi snorted.

Aya raised an eyebrow at that, but kept his mouth shut. _If he's not going to ask, then I am!_

"Since when does he want to get away from Gabriel. Last I saw he was practically trying to climb inside his skin. Is Gabriel dangerous right now?" he clearly remembered when Kyriel had become a danger to them and had to be tied down. He hoped to hell they weren't walking in on that again with Gabriel, because he was pretty sure Kyriel wouldn't let anyone bind his lover.

"Gabriel's in heat. He's dangerous, but not like Kyriel was. He's just…insanely jealous and won't keep his hands to himself. Kyriel looks worn out because he has a hard time saying no to Gabriel, and probably had to fuck him until he passed out. I swear, it was like watching a cave man drag his mate around by the hair…yeah, he had Kyriel by the hair for a while when he thought Kyriel was looking at another man," Devi explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Just don't touch Kyriel at all, and try not to talk to him if Gabriel's in the room. Gabriel isn't like most angels, he won't rape and murder when he's in heat, but he sure as hell will fight to claim what's his," Silver explained.

Yohji's eyes widened as Aya-Chan trotted over to Kyriel and reached to take his hand.

"Aya-Chan!" Aya all but shouted, lunging in her direction. He managed to startle her long enough to pull her away before she could touch the angel.

"Sorry for the trouble," Kyriel murmured, resting his head on the table.

"You can't touch him right now. I'll tell you when its okay," Aya explained, taking her by the arm and leading her away from the worn down Seraph.

"Seriously, there's more than enough people!" Ken was pleading with Rem, all but batting his eyes with his hands clasped together.

"Why are you so obsessed? I mean its just a game!" Rem snorted.

"Its more than just a game! Please?"

"Give it a rest, Ken," Omi snorted, grabbing him by the ear.

"I'll ask around and see if anyone wants to play, but not today, alright? This is our first day off active duty, we all just want to kick back right now and rest our sore feet. Besides, full moon's tonight, so I have to keep from doing anything aggressive or I'll shift."

"Thanks, man!" Ken grinned from ear to ear at the prospect of facing off against the trials team. If they didn't use their powers he knew he could kick all their asses!

Yohji had to fight off a smirk as he watched Aya drag his sister back over to their table. It was comical to see him so overprotective. Aya-Chan was taking it all in stride and trying not to giggle at the ridiculous picture she knew they made.

"You all still staying for the entire week?" Devi asked, grinning as he finally pulled up a chair and sat with them instead of hovering.

"As long as nothing goes terribly wrong, yeah," Yohji took a swig of his beer. If Aya was going to do nothing but sit there and glare all night he was going to need it.

Omi dragged Ken by the ear to their table.

"Quit bugging the poor guy, he's on shift and has better things to do than go around asking everyone to play soccer with you," Omi chided.

"What's a vacation without…"

"I'll play with you, Ken," Aya-Chan offered, beaming.

"No you won't, he's too rough…"

"I'm sure Ken isn't going to beat me up over a game of soccer," Aya-Chan interrupted.

"Yeah, really, I mean come on, A…Ran, you don't think that I'm going to pulverize your sister like I did you last time," Ken gave him a smug grin.

Yohji quickly caught Aya's shoulder to keep the man from lunging out of his chair.

"Baby, you need to calm down, he's teasing. You're not thinking properly because you're out of your element, but we're safe here, and there's enough of us to keep your sister safe." Yohji kissed his cheek. Aya nodded, his shoulders easing a bit.

"I think he's still kinda messed up from travelling by portal, too. His eyes aren't completely focused yet. That would definitely make a guy moody," Devi pointed out.

Yohji took a good look at Aya, who, surely enough, looked a little confused still.

"Some people it takes hours, others seconds, just depends on the person and how often they're exposed to portals," Silver explained as she emptied a tray of non-alcoholic drinks onto the table for them.

"So he'll be fine by morning?" Yohji asked. Aya elbowed him in the stomach, and the message was clear. _Quit talking about me like I'm not here!_

Author's notes: yay, another chapter done! I'm getting the hang of this story again. XD!_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aya hated that everyone could tell he was still foggy from the travel between portals. He hated even more that Yohji was doting on him like a little kid.

He rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palms before looking in the bathroom mirror.

He was starting to feel better, but it wasn't enough. He wanted this feeling gone! NOW!

Yohji was keeping an eye on Aya-Chan while he was in here trying to get his bearings.

He started when the bathroom door swung open. Torian growled as he crawled in, nudging a cart with a mop, bucket, and an array of sponges and cleaners. He looked around, the bathroom wasn't filthy, but it was definitely due to be cleaned.

If Yohji were in here he would be making a smart remark about Torian actually cleaning, but Aya kept his mouth shut, watching the smaller man out of the corner of his eye as best as his foggy vision would allow.

Torian tipped the bucket over, spilling the water all over the floor with a growl before whipping the sponge at the wall and crawling back out of the room.

Aya raised an eyebrow at that. _He can't possibly think he did that right!_ He was glad he'd never asked Torian to clean the shop.

A smile twitched at his lips at the relief of being away from the crazy fan girls for a while. He was tired of their constant flirting, picture taking, and gift giving. He was glad to be away from the nuisance. If one more girl prayed to them he was going to lose it!

He looked over as the bathroom door opened again. Sevron peeked his head in and chuckled.

"What a stubborn little…!" he turned his attention to Aya. "He has an interesting take on how to clean," Sevron snorted, shaking his head at the mess of water all over the floor.

"I don't know why Silver even bothers to ask him to clean at all. She knows he won't clean anything but the table tops," Rem pointed out, sauntering into the bathroom and cackling over the mess.

"You feeling better?" Rem asked, wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to force himself to quit giggling.

"Silver's not going to find this too funny, though," Sevron sighed and picked up the mop, starting to go over the soaked floors.

"You can't keep cleaning up after him every time he does something like this. Maybe if Silver finally kicks his ass he'll start being more helpful," Rem suggested, and then laughed at the very thought. Torian and helpful didn't belong in the same sentence unless it involved killing demons or calming Aridan.

Aya nearly sighed with relief when his eyes shifted back into focus. Its about damned time! The cloudiness lifted from his thoughts, leaving him completely lucid again.

"We're glad you came back to visit, Aya. Torian needs the company of someone he can open up to, and he seems to have opened up to you more than anyone," Rem pointed out.

"I thought you were his lover, he doesn't talk to you?" Aya turned his gaze back to Sevron, who shrugged.

"He does, but not about everything, because he's too worried about what I think of him. He admits to things around you that he wouldn't admit to anyone else, maybe its because you don't live around here, or maybe its because he knows you won't tell me what he says, but he's been acting stranger than usual lately and it relieves me to know that there's someone here that he might open up to," Sevron admitted.

Aya didn't know what to make of that. He didn't recall Torian telling him anything other than the fact that sometimes he needed to get away from everyone babying him.

Author's notes: I wrote this chappie yesterday and forgot to post it. oops! LOL! I guess that means today there'll be two chapters posted, yesterday's and todays.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is really good!" Aya-Chan chirped, wolfing down the soup that Yuki had handed to her.

"Yuki's food is always worth waiting for," Torian agreed, stealing a glimpse at the demon while she dished out soup for everyone at the bar.

"I…I'm glad you like it," Yuki managed, her smile tight.

"There's always just enough meat in it!" Torian grinned, his sharp little teeth gleaming under the lights.

Yuki shuddered and brusquely walked away to serve the next person.

"What did I say?" Torian pouted, looking around at everyone.

"You reminded her that you're a carnivore. You scare the piss out of her," Ken snorted. He'd seen it enough between those two. Torian was always trying to be kind to her, and always failing at easing her worry.

"You boys don't mind if I steal Aya-Chan for a while, do you?" Silver asked, looking pointedly at Aya.

"For what?" Aya glared at her suspiciously.

"For a girls' night out. She has so much male company, she needs to be around girls and girl things for a while. So I thought Yuki and I would take her out to a salon and get all prettied up, then maybe watch some chick flicks," Silver shrugged. "Besides, it'll give you boys some time to get your man-thing on," she winked at them.

"We can keep her safe, don't worry about a thing," Yuki assured.

"If she's with Yuki and Silver then she's beyond safe," Torian put in, scarfing down his soup.

"I…I guess so," Aya conceded. He knew he'd been beyond overprotective. He hadn't even let her bring home friends from school or go to friends' houses. He's seen Schwarz around every corner, and that bastard Takatori was still alive out there somewhere…that's right, _somewhere_. But not _here_!

"So glad you agreed," Silver gave him a warm smile, taking Aya-Chan by the hand.

"I'm so excited!" the girl squealed happily, practically skipping at Silver's side.

"They should take Kyriel with them, Devi, too," Rem snorted.

"Why's that?" Ken looked over to where Kyriel was snoozing on the tabletop.

"Because team ovary has been run pretty ragged lately and they should get out for a bit." Rem shook his head at the Seraph.

'

'

'

"You sure this is what you want?" Silver asked, taking up a fighting stance.

"I can't let my brother protect me for the rest of my life. He's going to end up hurt! I need to help where I can, but he refuses to teach me to fight. He keeps saying he doesn't want his world to taint mine…but mine's already been destroyed! I need to be by his side, and to do that I need to learn how to fight so he won't worry about me," Aya-Chan explained, putting up a weak stance.

"Feet shoulder width apart, fists up. Slide one foot forward a bit and turn your body so that your not completely open," Silver instructed. She was going to have to be gentler with Aya-Chan if she wanted to keep it from Aya.

"Thanks for taking me seriously," Aya-Chan did her best to copy Silver's stance.

"The key to fighting is to keep moving. Don't stop striking even for a second, because pausing gives them an opening. Never run at an opponent or you'll die."

Silver punched at the air, clean and powerful. Aya-Chan copied the movement sloppily.

"Put all of your body weight into the hit, and don't extend your arm completely straight or you could damage your elbow on impact. Make sure you're your thumb doesn't cover your knuckles of you'll break it, and never lean forward while doing it or you'll be off balance. You can step forward, slide forward, whatever, but never lean in. Try to keep your torso centered most of the time of you'll end up on your ass when you try to throw the punch." Silver watched the girl strike and strike, slowly improving with each suggestion. Silver started punching again, one arm, and then the other, repetitively.

'

'

Schuldig looked around, this place wasn't anything like their old home. For one, even he could feel the energy from the paranormals in the city, it made his head ache.

"What is the plan, exactly, you fucking eight ball?" Schuldig griped, wrinkling his nose as they passed a garbage heap.

"The plan is to find the demon clan that is creating the biggest uprising. They will be in the area shortly, then we can cut a deal with them. It will be easy to rise in the ranks and own this city. Think about it, demons at our disposal, we can take over with hardly an effort," Crawford pushed his glasses up on his nose as he led them further down the road.

"No kitties to fight," Farfarello murmured, toying with his blades.

"Perhaps not, but there will be plenty to keep ourselves amused with," Nagi wished he had his laptop right now. It would be nice to find out as much about this place as possible. Regardless, he wouldn't have a connection to the net even if he had brought it.

Author's notes: I hope I did alright explaining the stances and stuff, because what I see in my head with that stuff isn't always what my words say. LOL!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"She's at that age, Aya, she needs female company. Seriously, don't worry about it," Yohji assured, leaning in and kissing him soundly.

"There's girl stuff that she's going to need to talk about, and you wouldn't have a clue, neither would any of us. This gives her a chance to get answers to any of those awkward questions that would scar you for life."

"I think I understand. I mean she doesn't have mom around…" Aya mused. It had been so long since he'd thought along those lines. He hadn't needed anything but Weiss and Aya-Chan, but things were different for his sister.

"And Silver kinda is a mom. A scary mom, but just as well, you know? I mean she's Devi's mom, and being that she raised a demon to be a decent person…despite being a raging pervert, that says something. Plus she takes care of everyone here, us included for the time being. I think it'll be good for Aya-Chan." Yohji meant it, too. He could just imagine the look on Aya's face if she started asking him questions about boys or periods or any of those other girl things that Yohji shuddered about. Not only that, but he could just imagine the embarrassment on Aya-Chan's face if Aya explained it to her in his usual monotone. _Scarred for life!_

Aya grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back in for another kiss so hard that he nearly fell.

"We haven't had much alone time lately, have we?" Yohji snorted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Stop talking," Aya growled, hands going to work on the buttons of Yohji's shirt. He dragged his teeth down the side of Yohji's neck, making him shudder.

"Damn, I love it when you're like this," Yohji purred, grabbing the hem of Aya's shirt and lifting it up over his head, yanking the offending material away from his smooth pale flesh.

Yohji wrapped his arms tight around the redhead and clutched him close, devouring him in a kiss while Aya finally managed to shove the shirt off his shoulders. He released Aya long enough to remove it the rest of the way before picking him up and carrying him over to the bed. Normally Aya would've bitched about being carried, but it had been a while since they had made love, so Aya was clinging to him and kissing him for everything he was worth, making a desperate sound in the back of his throat that Yohji lived for.

He dropped Aya down onto the bed and quickly divested him of his pants before removing his own. Aya's eyes were glazed over as they watched him, intent on his every move.

Yohji slid a hand down his stomach, teasing just a bit, grinning as Aya's hungry eyes followed the movement.

"Get over here already!" Aya growled, glaring at him. With a chuckle Yohji lowered himself onto the bed, pressing down firmly against the redhead.

"You are so impatient," Yohji teased, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Because you waste too much time!" Aya's rubbed up against him, a challenging glint in his eye.

Yohji reached over onto the bedside table and grabbed the container of lube, popping the cap and pouring some onto his fingers. He ignored Aya's snide 'about damned time' remark and slid a finger inside of him.

The swordsman's breath hitched and he winced. Yeah, it really had been too long since they'd made love, but between his worry for his sister, and their non-stop missions, they hadn't had much time to do anything other than kiss every now and then.

Yohji waited until Aya was adjusted before preparing him with a second finger, and then a third. He kept close watch of his lover's face, making sure that there was no pain before he withdrew his fingers and slicked up his member.

"You ready, baby?" Yohji asked. At Aya's slight nod Yohji carefully nudged his way inside. He kept his movements slow and steady, trying to get Aya used to the feeling before he pushed to the root.

He winced as Aya's nails dug into his back and prayed that there wouldn't be blood.

"You alright?" he wiped the sweaty hair out of Aya's eyes, making sure he had his full attention.

"Sh…shut up and…move!" Aya ground out. Yohji leaned in and sucked up a mark on the side of Aya's neck while drawing out, only to thrust back in hard. Aya keened, clinging to him, silently begging him for what Yohji knew he wanted.

He pounded into him hard, relishing in the raspy cries coming from the swordsman. He wasn't going to last long, so he had to make sure Aya came fast. He closed his hand around his member and started stroking in time with his thrusts, putting Aya on edge. Aya's body tightened around him as he came, drawing him over the edge. He all but collapsed onto Aya, panting.

"Missed this," Yohji murmured.

"Hn," Aya agreed, nuzzling in close.

;

;

;

"Where are they?" Farfarello growled, looking around.

"I told you, we aren't playing with the kitties yet," Crawford warned. He looked to a bored Schuldig who was lighting his fifth cigarette while leaning against a lamp post.

Nagi was the only one of his three companions not acting like a child.

The loud swooping sounds of wings caught his attention. Just in time! He watched the demons and angels attack each other relentlessly in the sky, both battling for dominance. It looked like two clans.

"Its time," Crawford pointed upward.

Schuldig grumbled under his breath, but focused on one of the angels, breaking into its mind, causing it to turn on the others. Normally that would be child's play, but an angel's mind was far more powerful than a human's. Schuldig clutched his head against the intense migraine that assaulted him.

Nagi looked upward, doing what he could to freeze the angels, making them easy prey.

Farfarello and Crawford moved in, grabbing hold of any angels that had been frozen low enough to the ground and killing them while the demons stared with confusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aya stilled when he saw Gabriel. He'd been warned to steer clear as much as possible, and he was doing just that. There was no point in disturbing the calm unless Gabriel hurt someone.

"Fuck, you can feel the tension in the air," Yohji whispered quietly into his drink before taking a sip.

Aya watched Gabriel sniff around Kyriel, who was slumbering obliviously against the table.

Gabriel slid his fingers gently over Kyriel's neck, brushing the hair aside. Normally the sight would've been peaceful, but his eyes were predatory. Aya's hand tightened on his sword. He wasn't about to let the archangel kill the sleeping Seraph.

"Aya, we don't know how things work here, you can't…" Omi gasped quietly, all but reaching to still Aya's hand on the sword.

Aya didn't answer, instead he just watched. Kyriel would never truly raise a hand to his mate, not even to save his own life. The only time they fought was when they were practicing.

For a while they had all been a part of the same team. Aya wondered if that was why he felt connected to everyone, because they had all worked together and lived together just as Weiss had. Not only that, but they'd given him his sister back. He wasn't about to let one of them get hurt. He'd lost too many friends over the years.

"Gabriel," Kyriel murmured in his sleep.

"My heart," Gabriel growled, snapping his teeth down onto the side of Kyriel's neck hard enough to make the Seraph rear up in pain.

"You're awake!" Kyriel cried, though Aya could tell the Seraph's eyes were really watching him, seeing what he was going to do, while he fussed over his lover. He almost missed the split second gesture when Kyriel raised his hand to half him from attacking, while hiding it as a stretch.

"You left!" Gabriel growled, grabbing him around the waist.

"Yes. I was hungry and didn't wish to disturb you. Forgive me," Kyriel shushed him, forcing up a smile despite the dark circles under his eyes. He winced as Gabriel's hands gripped his bruised shoulders.

"Someone hurt you," Gabriel's hands ran over his face, his shoulders, his sides.

"No one hurt me," Kyriel assured.

"You're bruised!" Gabriel all but screamed.

"Who did this!" Gabriel turned furious eyes around the room, looking rabid.

"I think its time we put a stop to this shit!" Ken sprung the claws on his gloves.

"Don't be stupid!" Yohji warned when he noticed Silver shaking her head desperately at them.

"Silver's telling us to back off. She knows what's going on better than we do!" Yohji pleaded, closing his hand over Aya's where it rested on the hilt of his sword.

"What if Kyriel really is unwilling?" Aya finally asked. He didn't want to leave the Seraph in a dangerous position.

"Do you think he'd put up with this if he didn't want to?" Yohji winced as Aya shoved his hand away and drew his sword.

Gabriel's head cocked to the side, eyes training on him.

"Don't be foolish," Kyriel shouted to him.

"He's hurting you!" Ken shouted back at him, glaring as he prepared to fight.

"Shit!" Yohji growled, drawing his wires. If Aya was going to start this then he'd best back the man up to keep them all alive.

"This isn't solving anything!" Omi shouted, drawing his darts out of his jacket with a shake of his head.

Kyriel hummed softly, leaning into Gabriel, he wrapped is arms tightly around the archangel, trying to draw his attention away from their friends. He appreciated their efforts on his behalf, but if they lay a hand on his mate there was going to be hell to pay.

"I was dangerous during my cycle, as well, even more so, you just never saw the wounds on Gabriel because Aridan was always there healing them. Please, don't do this," Kyriel pleaded.

"I hurt you?" Gabriel asked, looking over the bruises that marred Kyriel's neck and shoulder.

"I'm fine," Kyriel assured, leaning in to kiss him. Gabriel recoiled and stalked off, his eyes wide.

"How can that possibly be normal for you guys? I mean shit! It looks like he beat on you for hours. He left your face alone, but the rest of you…damn!" Ken griped as they all walked over to Kyriel.

Aya moved in quickly, catching him when Kyriel collapsed.

"Is there anything we can do?" Omi asked as Aya lifted him up into his arms and carried him to the nearest booth. He lay the barely conscious Seraph down on the cushioned seat.

"Yeah, you can not do that again," Torian warned, crawling over to them.

"You know Gabriel, he isn't like this, its just his season. When its over they'll be back to their usual lovey selves. For now just let Kyriel sleep it off as much as possible and try to stay out of Gabriel's way. Its what they both want. If Kyriel's really in danger don't worry, I'll be the first one to step in," Silver assured.

"If you're that worried, take this," she handed a blue gem to Aya. "If it starts to turn red then he is in true danger. He gave me several of these a long time ago so that I would know when to intervene. I've never ever had to. I get similar ones when Kyriel's the one in season."

Aya nodded, pocketing it. He was just glad that Aya-Chan was out shopping with Yuki and two other girls, she hadn't had to see that scene.

"Makes me glad that we're normal humans from our world," Yohji sighed, kissing Aya's temple.

"Damned straight," Ken agreed. Omi just nodded. Aya slipped his hand into Yohji's and gave it a light squeeze.

A loud beeping sound had Silver running to her computer.

"Damnit! A portal just opened! Someone find Devi!" Silver shouted.

"I'm right here," Devi groaned from his perch on the ceiling.

"Lets go close it up, little man," Silver gave Aya an apologetic look. This was supposed to be a safe vacation for them, and here there were portals opening up again!

"I'm coming with you," Aya needed to get out and beat the shit out of something or his head was going to explode.

Author's notes: Okay, before anyone goes hating on me, I'm not bastardizing Gabriel, well, not exactly, during the angelic heat cycle they have little control over themselves and are like wild animals, some worse than others. Gabriel's is fairly tame compared to some cough*Kyriel*cough. He doesn't want to hurt Kyriel, and would never do so under normal circumstances. but in this state he's like a caveman in heat, LOL!

however, that being said, its not like Weiss would stand around and let one of their friends get hurt unneccessarily, so until the heat cycle is done, expect more clashing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aya watched Torian sniff around like a bloodhound, his eyes glowing bright violet as he crawled across the pavement.

"Anything?" Yohji asked, watching him. Silver had insisted that Ken and Omi stay behind with thirteen other skilled fighters to help guard Kyriel and Gabriel while they were incapacitated. She hadn't liked the idea of leaving them with anything less despite how Ken had bitched.

Torian glared at Yohji before continuing his sniffing. He paused, craning his neck to the side.

"Around twenty demons, they aren't here anymore, but…their scent is mingled with some that…I don't recognize them directly, I just recognize where they're from," Torian mused, taking another deep inhale.

"And?" Aya trained his eyes in the direction that Torian had been looking.

"They're from your world. I smelled them on your clothes before. Four of them."

"Male or female?" Yohji asked, his hand tightening on Aya's shoulder. _Please be female, those bitches are easier to fight than…_

"Male," Torian started to crawl toward the scent.

"You don't want to confront them with a bunch of demons! Seriously! If its Schwarz then they're hard enough to fight without them having backup!" Yohji explained.

"Then I'll eat them!" Torian hissed, baring his teeth.

"They have psychic abilities. If they see you coming you're fucked. They can see the future, freeze your body, or attack your mind, plus they use guns."

"Then we need more firepower, shit! Let me see if I can find more Seraphim that are willing to fight. They aren't as susceptible to psychic powers," Silver growled.

"We know someone who is barely susceptible at all, but he's…"

"Don't you dare even suggest it!" Sevron growled, picking Torian up off the ground. "He's dying as it is, even if he can fight off their power he won't be able to actually kill them because he's rotting!"

"Aridan," Aya guessed.

"Yeah, every time he's born he learns new tricks, he learns how to resist things that hurt him in the past, and certain psychic powers have already been used on him, so they won't work anymore, but Sevron's right, he's in no shape for this," Silver explained.

"We could try to lure them close enough for me to freeze. Once they're frozen their powers shouldn't work," Torian suggested.

"That sounds like a plan, then we can kill their stupid asses!" Yohji grinned. It sounded like a damned good plan to him as long as Torian managed to freeze them first.

"What do we do until then?" Aya asked, watching Devi kneel on the pavement and press his hands to the ground. Violet flames shot from his hands, surrounding a huge black shadow before both the flames and the shadow vanished.

"We just did it, the portal is closed. Now we go home and see if anyone's willing to trade information."

Torian suddenly flopped out of Sevron's arms and dropped to lay flat on the ground, sweeping his leg out and tripping Sevron to fall on his back as well. Something narrowly missed where he'd landed, swooping by him.

"The fuck was that?" Yohji gasped, pulling his wires loose. He flung them at something that moved out of the corner of his eye, turning to watch the demon's head hit the pavement. It was times like this that he was glad Aridan had enhanced their weapons,

He watched Aya draw his sword in a flash and take down another demon.

"I thought you said they weren't here!" Yohji growled, dodging the swipe of talons from another demon.

"They aren't, these are different demons," Torian grabbed one of the demons and dragged it to the ground, devouring it while it thrashed and screamed in agony.

Yohji winced, forcing himself not to look in the direction of the grotesque sounds while he fought against the demon. He kicked it hard in the chest, sending it back just far enough to be able to catch in his wire without nicking himself.

Aya was there suddenly, his sword sliding through its back and out its stomach.

"You almost got me!" Yohji gasped, looking at how close the blade was to his own skin.

Aya rolled his eyes with a 'hn' that clearly said 'as if I'd be that careless'.

Yohji finally turned his head and looked to Torian, who was completely soaked in blood and filling his greedy little mouth. He shuddered at the sight and wondered how exactly Sevron took the little beast to bed with him. He wouldn't be able to see past this sight. But then again, he supposed that innocent people would see his own work that way.

They were all murderers.

Author's notes: I hope people like the story so far, I kinda know the direction I'm moving in now XD!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I am not kissing you until you eat one," Sevron warned, holding the mint out to Torian while the white haired boy wiped the blood from his mouth on the back of his hand. _Will a mint actually help any? _Aya wondered. He highly doubted that it took the taste of blood and raw meat out of Torian's mouth.

"Hard to think of him as the type to kiss," Yohji snorted when he watched Torian devour the tiny mint, chewing it far more than necessary with a sarcastic look on his face. Aya didn't comment. To most people he wouldn't seem like the type, either, but he loved it when Yohji kissed him.

"Do you think Aya-Chan is safe?" Aya asked suddenly, it just dawning on him that she wasn't safely hidden. She was out in the open with Schwarz around.

"She has a former general of the Revlis army and a couple of beta wolves at her side. She's safe. And Yuki has portal crystals on her, so if there's even a small chance that there might be trouble she'll bring your sister back to the club."

"Beta wolves?" Yohji looked to Aya as if he knew what the hell Silver was talking about.

"Rem's sister and her friend Chelsey, they're beta wolves. Hell, the two of them are powerful enough to be alphas of their own packs, but they choose to stay and follow Rem. And even I wouldn't fuck with Yuki," Silver admitted. Of course it wasn't just because Yuki was a former Revlis general, it was also because any harm to Yuki meant Tarlen's wrath. Whether the idiot realized he loved her or not Silver had no idea, but Tarlen was one of the most terrifying people she'd ever met. More than likely he was with them, hiding in a cloud of smoke while guarding Yuki to make sure she was safe.

"Yuki is powerful enough that Devi made her his general when they first met. He took one look at her, gave her his blood to bind them together, and practically handed the army to her," Torian explained.

"How do you know that?" Sevron asked, picking him up.

"Devi talks when he's nervous. So whenever I want information I just…make him nervous," Torian smirked wickedly.

"That's evil," Yohji snorted. Aya's lips quirked in a half smile. If only it were that easy to get information out of their targets. Instead they had to either break in and steal the information or beat them near to death.

"I don't see anything to track them by, not even a footprint," Yohji grumbled, back on track with Schwarz on his brain.

Aya just nodded, there should at least be cigarette butts left behind by Schuldig, the man never did know how to clean up after himself.

"It means that the demons they're with either have wings or tails. Sometimes the sheer force of powerful wings can actually wipe the ground clean of all prints when a demon takes flight. Or they could've wiped away all traces with a tail," Silver explained.

"Or a spell, but…I don't feel any spells in the area other than the portal itself," Devi mused.

"Hey, those guys that followed you, are they hot?" Devi waggled his eyebrows at Aya.

"No," Aya growled.

"Yes," Yohji countered. "We can't exactly lie about it. They need to know what they're looking for, and what they're looking at. And being that pervy demon over there is distracted by every hot guy that walks by, he should probably be warned that…"

"They aren't!" Aya hissed back at him. Well, he didn't think Farfarello was(too crazy), Nagi, either(too young).

"Bullshit!" Yohji all but yelled at him. Aya raised glared at that. He wondered which one had caught Yohji's eye. It had to be Crawford or Schuldig.

"Wow, I'm going home now," Silver snorted, turning and walking away. "Tonight is trading places night, by the way. We thought it would be funny for everyone to dress up as each other and make fun of each other. We picked people that were our polar opposites, and also, we picked yours out."

"How did you know our sizes?" Yohji asked, wrapping an arm around Aya's shoulders while they walked. They didn't have to worry about standing out and anyone remembering their public displays of affection, as they weren't planning on living here. With Kritiker they always had to be worried about anyone outside the shop remembering them.

"We sent a little demon to go through your drawers and write down the sizes on your clothes," Sevron grinned.

"You went through our things?" Aya growled, glaring at Devi.

"And I found some real shockers! I didn't know you owned a whip! MEEEEOOOOW!'" Devi snickered.

"It was a gift!" Aya growled at him, praying that he wasn't blushing. Yuushi had bought it for him before he'd joined Weiss, and he'd never seen any need to throw it out.

"And chains?" Devi's grin was growing while Yohji's eyes were getting wider.

"It was in case we ever needed to capture a target!" Aya defended. It was true, too, though the thought of catching Yohji in them had crossed his mind a few times.

"I can spot a dirty thought a mile away, gorgeous, and you just had one!" Devi sing-songed while cutting a portal.

"All aboard!" Devi reached out his hand toward Sevron, freezing for a second when Torian grabbed it. Silver grabbed onto Sevron's arm and reached her hand out, which Yohji grabbed. Aya followed their lead and linked fingers with Yohji before following the demon into the black hole.

Author's notes: Okay, I'm wicked tired, and the sleeping pills are definitely kicking in, so I hope this chapter is alright. What was going on in my head hopefully made it to the paper, so to speak, LOL!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yohji grinned as he stared at Aya. The redhead looked bewildered as he looked over the costume that Silver had handed to him.

How was Aya going to imitate Devi? The long red pirate coat looked so damned good on him, though, with the ruffled shirt and leather pants. The pigtail wig was ridiculously adorable, and Aya-Chan was fawning over how cute he looked much to Aya's dismay.

Yohji had been dressed up as Kyriel, with long flowing white robes and a long platinum blonde wig. He had to laugh every time he looked in the mirror. The costume was sexy, but it was too funny.

Silver had stressed that they had to over-exaggerate the people they were cosplaying. She said that's how they did it to make sure no one got offended, that if you way over-exaggerated there was no way it could be taken seriously.

Aya-Chan was dresses as her brother, she looked too cute while she giggled, but then tried to turn her expression into a glare.

Ken was dressed up as Torian, and Omi was dressed up as Rem. They were both laughing as they helped each other into their costumes.

He'd briefly seen Silver dressed up as Aya-Chan when she'd passed. She'd giggled and skipped and handed him their costumes. He wondered if Aya was going to kill her.

Yohji handed Aya one of the beers that Silver had given to him earlier.

"I think you're going to need it, baby," Yohji snorted, kissing his cheek.

"Oh my GOD!" Aya-Chan squealed with excitement as Silver peeked in on them.

"You guys got your clothes on?" Silver snorted, looking around.

"You look so cute!" Aya-Chan cried, running to her and starting to play with the braids.

"In character, Aya-Chan," Omi reminded with a giggle.

"Uh…I mean…Aya-Chan! Don't you have studying to do?" Aya-Chan mimicked Aya's tone of voice to the best of her ability.

A small smile graced Aya's lips.

"Nuh uh! Devi has a big grinning smile!" Silver reminded with a giggle, doing a little skip.

"I think he needs a few beers first," Yohji snorted. "I mean…perhaps a little intoxication might better our dear Devi's mood," he corrected himself, snorting as he pictured Kyriel saying something like that with a serene smile.

"I'm hungry," Ken growled. "How the fuck does Torian crawl around in this shit!" it kept catching under his feet while he walked, so he could just imagine how it would feel if he were crawling on it.

"How many members of team ovary do we have in this room?" Omi asked in a Rem-like tone, fighting off a laugh.

"hehe! C'mon, brother, let's go see the party! You can bring your friends!" Silver giggled, grabbing Aya-Chan's arm and practically dragging the girl along while Aya-Chan fought off hysterical laughter.

Ken grinned when he spotted Torian dressed up as a replica of Ken's mission gear guzzling down gods knew whatever it was that Rem(dressed as Gabriel) kept setting in front of him.

"I will eat you!" Ken growled, and purposely fell on his face before crawling around on the floor. Torian laughed, with a little hiccup while showing Ken the plastic claws on his gloves in a teasing threat.

"I'm too stupid to know what's good for me, so I'll just put my foot in my mouth and wait for someone to smack me," Torian attempted, too drunk already to do a real impersonation.

"Everyone welcome our guests of honour!" Silver shouted, gesturing toward Weiss and Aya-chan, who was putting on her best Aya glare.

"When she can hold it for more than two seconds she actually does a good impersonation," Yohji snorted, pulling Aya in for a kiss.

"Devi and Kyriel are kissing!" Silver squealed, laughing, handing Aya another drink.

Devi, dressed up as someone that Yohji didn't recognize, waggled his eyebrows at them, then winked at Kyriel, who shot him a warning glare to keep his demon paws to himself.

Kyriel looked adorable dressed up as Aridan, the little pointy ears stuck to the side of his head were currently being nibbled on by Gabriel, who was dressed up as someone else that Yohji didn't recognize, with long red hair, sails behind his ears, red and black bat wings, and black robes.

"Seriously, these pairings are hilarious!" Silver snorted.

Rem walked over to Silver and gave her a drunken hug.

"Hands off my sister!" Aya-Chan growled, giggling.

"Wouldn't you rather touch me instead?" Aya tried, a drunken tinge to his cheeks.

Yohji just stared with his mouth gaping, all his blood running south. _I'd like to touch you right about now!_

Devi was cackling like a madman from across the room.

"I'll do you and all your friends for five bucks!" Aridan giggled, coughing a little as he stood up in his Yuki leather one piece with black pigtails.

Yuki snickered from her spot at the bar, dressed as Sevron, and walked over to where Ken was still crawling around.

"Aw, sweetie, can't you get up? Let daddy carry you," she hefted Ken up with ease that shocked the hell out of the boy and carried him over to a barstool.

Torian was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face. Sevron walked by and kissed the back of his neck lightly, smiling. Normally he'd be complaining about anyone letting his little lover drink, but it was rare to see Torian laugh outright.

'

'

'

"Who knew Weiss had friends outside the job," Schuldig snorted, peeking in the window at the drunken party. He grinned as he watched Aya and Yohji start to dance together. The redhead sure looked tipsy, he would love to take advantage of him right now! Abyssinian wouldn't know what hit him.

"You are so easy to read, Schuldig, really. Are you still staring at that man from afar? You really should just take him and get it out of your system," Crawford pointed out, resting a hand on Schuldig's lower back.

"Yeah, because you wouldn't be pissed about that or anything, Brad" Schuldig snorted, turning toward him.

"I never said you would be taking him alone, now did I?" Crawford gave him a perfectly evil grin.

"Now that's a party I wouldn't miss! The two of us fucking him while he screams? Mmmm, I like that idea."

"Two of you?" Farfarello growled.

"Fuck off and get your own!" Schuldig snapped at him.

author's notes: okay, so this chapter's original purpose was to be completely ridiculous to bring laughs before the tears, but I had to add some stuff to the end to keep the plot going.

and on a side note, I'm a dork, I thought I'd posted this chapter, but I'd gotten distracted after uploading the chapter and forgot to load it into the story, duh! *smacks self* LOL!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"How are you feeling today?" Aya-Chan asked, taking Aridan's hand in her own.

"Um, great?" he answered with a weak smile.

"I mean for real. How do you really feel?" Aridan had always been so sweet to her whenever they visited. Normally they just visited for a couple of hours, but he'd always been so full of laughter and so warm and caring. It hurt to see him look so weak.

"Like I want to feel great, but just can't," Aridan admitted. "You know what I mean?" he asked, closing his hand over hers.

"Sort of. Like when you want to wake up but can't, only yours is a lot more painful than mine."

Aya didn't want Aya-Chan to remember her time in a coma, he wanted her to forget about it altogether and just focus on her new life. He knew it wasn't going to happen, though. He knew how hard it was to forget the past. He just hoped that letting her talk about something like that with Aridan might heal her heart a bit, so he'd suggested she go and visit with him when he'd heard the boy had collapsed after the party.

"Aya, are we still going out?" Yohji whispered, creeping up beside him while he listened in on Aya-Chan's and Aridan's conversation.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure they were alright. Did you let Silver know we'll be leaving Aya-Chan here…"

"And to make sure she doesn't leave without escorts? Yeah, I did. I'm not incompetent," Yohji snorted, leaning in and kissing him.

"No gaying in the hallway," Rem snorted as he walked by. "Well, not unless you want to end up on the internet. Devi's room is next door," Rem pointed to the door to the left. Aya was surprised there was nothing profane on the door, thought it was the outside of the door, who knew what was on the inside.

"God, I feel like I'm twelve again," Yohji laughed.

"You gayed in the hallway when you were twelve? That's so…gross," Rem laughed, slapping him on the back as he continued walking.

"No, I meant because Silver is giving us a ride to our date and paying for it. I feel like I'm being chaperoned by mom." Aya rolled his eyes at him before walking down the hall toward the side exit.

"What the hell took you so long? Double checking your sister?" Silver asked with a roll of her eyes as she climbed into the van.

Aya climbed into the passenger seat, with Yohji in the back seat. Yohji was right, it did feel strange to be driven to a date, but Silver had insisted that she knew the good places and knew which places were safe from which creatures.

Aya hated to admit it, but he would be glad when they got back to their own world and they could start missions again without the worry of demons and gods knew what other creatures attacking them. He'd rather fight a human any day.

"Here we are…yeah, you can't bring that in there!" Silver snorted when Aya moved to grab his sword, which he'd brought just in case.

Aya glared at her but set it back down against the seat and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Silver," Yohji chuckled as he climbed out after him. "You could've at least thanked her," Yohji growled at him once Silver pulled out.

Aya looked around. He felt like he was being watched, but he couldn't see anyone particularly looking at him.

"Not everything is a mission, baby," Yohji snorted, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and walking with him through the front doors.

Aya watched Yohji closely as the hostess led them to their booth, making sure Yohji wasn't checking her out. He would beat him to a pulp if he caught him looking!

"Damn, baby, you're in a mood. I'm guessing you don't want to make out like high school kids," Yohji winked at him.

"You guessed correctly," Aya warned him off with a glare before opening the menu.

He couldn't shake the feeling of being hunted. It was too familiar and he didn't like it one bit. What concerned him even more was that Yohji didn't seem to notice. Why the hell weren't Yohji's senses screaming like his were? _Maybe because you're paranoid? _Part of his mind offered. Aya shook that thought off. He was _NOT_ paranoid!

"You still hung over? Is that it? Or are you just not able to relax when she's not around?" Yohji lay a sympathetic hand over his. Aya shook his head. That wasn't it at all! He wasn't even thinking of Aya-Chan!

Aya was so distracted by the feeling that he almost missed when the waitress asked what they would like to order. He wished he'd been able to bring his sword with him. His hand closed on the steak knife next to his plate, a small consolation. Yohji's eyes widened comically, and then he started discreetly looking around.

The feeling was suddenly gone, but Aya knew he had to keep his guard up regardless. Someone was out to get him. Had Schwarz found him so easily?

Author's notes: Okay, so this is an uber-late chapter, but at least I posted it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Is there a problem, sirs?" a young woman with spiked red hair asked, approaching their table. Aya looked at the woman's dark eyes, watching them change to a golden colour.

"I'm a friend of Silver's, passing through-ish. The name's Adriana. Point me in the right direction and I'll kill whatever's threatening you," she whispered.

"I don't know, I don't see anyone. I just…I feel it," Aya explained. He wanted to know what sort of creature she was.

"Werewolf," she whispered, winking at him with a double fanged grin. Those teeth hadn't been like that a moment ago.

"Seriously?" Yohji asked, looking her over. If Yohji weren't doing it for the same reason he was, Aya would smack him. She was delicate looking, in stiletto heels and a long wine coloured sparkling designer gown. The other female wolves they'd seen had all been slightly muscular or more. Adriana looked like a model.

"Seriously," she grinned at him. "I'm even the alpha of my own pack. I'm just in the area visiting, but my man is in the back, and the two of us can wipe out any threat around. I'll be just a couple tables down if any shit happens. And if I start to change Spirit will come running. He might not be lucid enough to know who I am half the time, but he's lucid enough to fight when I tell him to. You're safe here," she assured.

"The people we're up against might be psychics who can fuck up your body in all sorts of ways, including freezing and attacking your mind," Yohji explained in a hushed voice.

"Gotta see my baby to freeze him. Trust me, when it comes to fighting he'll listen to me. All I have to do is tell him to keep up the smoke screen. Not that he won't anyways, he doesn't want strangers talking to him so he's staying invisible right now anyways."

"You have an invisible boyfriend. That could get…interesting," Yohji snorted. Aya kicked him under the table for being a pervert.

"We should probably just go back," Aya pointed out.

"Leaving here isn't a smart idea right now if you feel like you're being watched. There are a few safe places in this city, this is one of them. There are a huge number of ours in this place. Enough of us to fight off a few strays. It's the travel in between where you're in danger." Aya watched her go back to her table, noting its location. He needed to assess the room, watch how many people in the room seemed connected to Adriana and the network here and then try to focus on anyone left that wasn't.

"What do you want to do, Aya?" Yohji asked, taking his hand.

"I don't like this without my sword," Aya grumbled.

"Baby, you are the only one weaponless right now, and you do have the option of knives," Yohji tapped his watch.

Aya nodded. He'd forgotten that Yohji would still have his wire on him. It made him relax a bit. They would be fine.

The feeling was suddenly gone. Whomever it was who had been watching them had either left, or somehow shielded.

Aya wasn't going to tell Yohji that the feeling was gone, though. It was best to keep their guard up, and he knew that Yohji would relax if he told him it was gone.

The waitress came over and set their steaming plates in front of them.

Something hit him in the shoulder. Aya looked at the small sliver of a dart that was sticking out of his arm. His body went numb.

"What the fuck!" Yohji shouted, slapping at something on his hand. Aya looked at the dart in Yohji's hand. _We are so screwed!_

There was a roar, and out of the corner of his eye Aya could see a huge werewolf lunging at someone, taking them down to the ground. _Please be Adriana! _

He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually hoped for someone to save him. Probably when he was a boy and his parents had been killed. It was humiliating. Even more so, though, he was praying that she would keep Yohji safe while he was incapacitated. They could hurt him all they wanted, but they couldn't have Yohji!

A man suddenly formed in the middle of the room decked out in leather and a ratty old cloak. Long thick silver locks flowed down his shoulders to his knees. The man's eyes were terrifying, black as night and completely insane.

For some reason Aya didn't feel danger, though, as the man walked over to him and stood in front of their table with his back to them.

"Who…" Aya managed to choke out.

"Spirit, baby, its okay, they're dead," Adriana's voice rang out as she walked back over to them, drawing the straps of her dress back up over her shoulders. She lay a kiss on the man's shoulder.

"Safe, huh?" Yohji snorted, starting to wiggle his fingers as the feeling started to come back.

"Perfectly safe. They might've drugged you, but they only hit you with one dose, we took them out before they could hit you again, and before they could drag you off anywhere," Adriana waved someone over, who was fast at work checking their pupils and getting them some water.

"You'll be fine in a few moments," Adriana assured. "Whomever it was definitely wanted you alive, and in order to do that they needed to hit you with two doses. I've seen it a thousand times. They hit you once to see how it affects you, and hit you again if you start moving too soon."

Aya was relieved when his muscles started to work again.

"I called Silver, she's on her way, so you might want to try to eat up quick, or ask them to wrap it up for you."

"Thanks, you saved our asses," Yohji smiled at her.

"Damned right I did. Any friend of Silver's is a friend of mine. We go way back," she patted them both on the shoulders and walked back to her boyfriend, whispering something before the huge silver haired man became invisible once more.

author's notes: sorry about yesterday, posting the same chappie twice instead of posting the new one. It was really late and i was exhausted. thanks JollyBigSis for your reviews


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are you alright?" Kyriel asked, clinging to the wall as he made his way over to them.

"Yeah, just have a wicked headache," Yohji admitted. His head was pounding from the paralytic, but he was otherwise fine.

"I'm glad, Silver ran out of here so fast that I could not join her. I wanted to aid in your safe return," Kyriel scrubbed his right hand through his dull white locks, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You were in no condition to be fighting," Aya growled at him, surprising Yohji. Normally Weiss was the only ones to get that sort of lecture.

"It matters not what my condition is. My purpose is to protect…" Kyriel swayed on his feet.

Not thinking, Yohji lunged forward and caught him around the waist, helping him balance on his feet.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Kyriel gasped in his ear.

"I'm not about to let you fall and bash your brains in on one of the tables." Yohji led him over to a chair, helping him sit down.

"Oh fuck!" Devi squeaked, staring at Yohji's hand on Kyriel's shoulder. "Uh! Gabriel is going to rip your head off!" he paced for a second before screaming 'MOM!' at the top of his lungs.

Silver came running from her perimeter check.

"What's wrong?" she asked, grabbing Devi and looking him over for wounds.

"Kyriel smells like Yohji!" Devi cried with frustration.

Silver's eyes widened as she looked over at the two.

"He was falling! I caught him! I couldn't let him…" Silver started pacing, raking a hand through her bangs and blowing out a breath of air.

"Kyriel, honey, do you think you can shower alone right now?" Silver asked. Kyriel shook his head. No, he was worried he would pass out in the tub. Whether sitting or standing it was dangerous.

"Okay, I'll help you, he won't freak over my scent. Maybe my scent will cover Yohji's. Yohji, go and fuck your boyfriend and then come back, make sure you get his scent all over every place you touched Kyriel, it might work. If it doesn't then I'm afraid you're going to have to cut yourself up in those places. The same goes with Kyriel, if my scent doesn't cover his enough that Devi can't smell it I'm going to have to cut him."

"Kyriel can't afford to lose any blood, look at him!" Omi squeaked,

"Which is why we're trying the bath method first, but if it comes down to it I would rather him pass out from blood loss than feel responsible for Yohji's death for the rest of his life," Silver helped Kyriel back to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist while pulling his arm around her shoulders.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ken asked, frowning.

"Yeah, don't leave the complex," Silver called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"You heard her, let's go back to our room," Aya took Yohji by the hand and all but dragged him off toward the apartment they had been staying in.

"I fucked up big time, but I…"

"If you hadn't grabbed for him I would've," Aya interrupted before Yohji could finish that thought. It had been instinct to catch Kyriel. He would catch any friend that was falling on the ground. He hadn't realized anything was wrong until he'd seen the look on Aya's face and heard Kyriel's tired words.

"Yeah?" Yohji hadn't seen Aya moving toward the angel, but then he'd been too focused on the tired man about to hit the floor.

Aya grabbed Yohji around the waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mmm, this is the only good thing to come of this," Yohji murmured against his lips, grabbing the hem of Aya's shirt and pulling it up over his head, yanking it off and tossing it on the floor.

"Fucking you to save my life, now this is a mission I accept willingly," Yohji chuckled, nipping Aya's bottom lip while sliding his hands around to grab his ass and pull him in closer.

"Then quit talking about it and start doing it," Aya shoved Yohji's shirt off and started working on the closure to his pants.

"You're so eager," Yohji grinned.

"Do I have to do all the work?" Aya growled at him as he started to slide the pants down Yohji's hips, baring him.

Yohji chuckled at Aya's impatience, drawing it out as he opened Aya's pants and pushed them down.

"Hurry it up, I'm tired," Aya growled at him. His head was pounding and he was exhausted.

Yohji turned him around and reached into the drawer of the end stand near the bed, pulling out a bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers and carefully stretched Aya before sliding into that warm body. He closed his arms around Aya, making sure that as much of him as possible touched his lover to try to wipe away the Seraph's scent while he started to thrust.

Aya groaned, pressing back into him with every thrust, taking him deeper. It wasn't long before he came, all of the frustration and worry of the day melting Away. Aya was close behind, coming in Yohji's hand.

Yohji jumped at the sound of a loud knock at the door. He slid from Aya's body and waited until the redhead was in bed before he opened the door, standing to the side just enough to hide himself from the person on the other side of the door.

Devi grinned at him.

"Sniff test," Devi snickered. "Where all did you touch Kyriel?"

"my hand, my arm, and my side, I think that's it."

"You think or you know? This isn't even me being a pervert, really, I don't want to see you get your ass killed because you've forgotten a detail."

Yohji stepped back and let the demon in. Devi went straight to business, sniffing at him so close his nose was almost touching everywhere he sniffed.

"This isn't awkward or anything," Yohji snorted, looking back at Aya, who was watching the demon carefully to make sure he wasn't taking advantage of the situation.

Author's notes: thanks JollyBigSis for your review XD!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aya cautiously watched Gabriel as the archangel sniffed around Kyriel before grabbing the Seraph around the waist and dragging him off.

"How long do you think he'll be like that?" Yohji asked with a shudder.

"Hard to say, it could be hours, it could be a week. One never knows with the angels," Silver admitted, setting plates of food down in front of them.

"Aya-Chan, can I borrow you?" Silver called to the girl before leading her away.

"We're going to do girl stuff," she explained to Aya, who only nodded.

'

'

"So your men didn't catch him?" Schuldig growled at the demon, scratching his head. They'd offered the demons a deal, they'd help deal with the angels if the demons helped them achieve their goals. The demons had readily agreed.

"There were werewolves and an invisible…thing, they took our men out easily before they could grab him," the demon explained.

Schuldig narrowed his eyes in warning at Farfarello as the psychopath came up behind the demon. This demon was his to kill, not…

Farfarello stabbed the demon through the back. The creature wailed, thrashing and trying to free itself.

"You missed the heart," Crawford droned at the psychopath.

"Fuck off!" Schuldig snarled at Farfarello before linking his mind up to the demons and forcing it to take the blade out and stab itself repeatedly, making it go after its vitals. He supposed it was good to know now rather than find out later where the demon's vitals were hidden, as they obviously weren't exactly where the humans' were.

Schuldig raised his gun at Farfarello, daring him to defy him again.

"Behave yourselves, children," Crawford shook his head at them. "Instead of fighting each other, you really ought to be thinking about how to get Weiss. Schuldig, we have agreed to play with Abyssinian, and, of course, that means that Nagi and Farfarello get their pic of the other three. We need a plan that is a little more foolproof than the last one."

"The only way it would be foolproof is if they surrendered," Schuldig snorted. When people were being defiant nothing was foolproof.

"Then what shall we do to make them surrender themselves?" Crawford gave him a wicked little grin. "What would it take to make Weiss come to us. Or more importantly, what would it take to make Abyssinian come to us? Because if we have Abyssinian the rest of the team will come to us to bargain for him," he watched Schuldig, waiting for him to answer.

"The girl?" Schuldig inquired, it was the only thing he could think of to get Abyssinian's attention.

"Either that, or we can go after the team that's protecting them, we could always capture one of their more treasured, weaker members and they will barter Weiss to us in return," Crawford mused.

"You want to try to kidnap a fucking werewolf or some shit instead of a little girl? What the hell are you on?" Schuldig growled at him. Demons had just had their asses handed to them by the other team!

"Its just a thought. If we can't get the girl alone we'll find someone that we can get alone. One of their angels was pretty weakened and everyone was tending to him, but regardless he wanders off. Plus there's the ill one. They are both treasured."

"Can't you just shake the fucking eight ball and tell me if its going to work or not?" Schuldig groaned as he checked his gun to make sure the clip was full.

"We could always just send Nagi in to freeze the entire place and…"

"I can't freeze something I can't see. If that invisible creature is there then I won't be able to attack it," Nagi pointed out, typing away at the computer that the demons procured for him. He was going over the news constantly, trying to find out everything that was going on in this new world so they would be prepared for anything.

Aya nodded at Torian as the Drakatra managed to climb up into the chair across from him.

"Its only a matter of time now," Torian said very quietly, cocking his head in the direction of Aridan's room.

"I'm sorry," Aya didn't know what else to say. Aridan was, to Torian, what Aya-Chan was to Aya. He didn't know what he would do if he knew it were going to be the end for her.

"He's begging me to kill him. I promised him I would, I just…I need a bit of time," Torian admitted, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Your sister has been making it easier on him. He really adores her and she's been spending a lot of time at his bedside. Thank you for bringing her," Torian's eyes were reddened with tears that he refused to let fall.

"As soon as Silver gets back I'll send Aya-Chan in to see him again. I think she's been helping him, as well," Aya admitted. Talking to Aridan seemed to be making it more bearable for Aya-Chan to think about the past.

"Thank you,"

Author's notes: Thanks JollyBigSis and Blackorcid for your reviews. XD!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"You came to visit me, thank you," Aridan rasped, a weak smile playing on his lips. Weiss crowded around the bed, Aya and Omi taking Aridan's hands in their own. Aya could remember doing this before with Aya-chan so many times. It didn't matter that this wasn't his sister, this situation hurt. Aridan was a friend, an innocent, and there was nothing he could do to stop the progression of the rot in his body.

"You can't die just yet, you still don't have a mom to transfer to," Aya reminded him. It was something he and Torian had talked about.

"I have a mother. She…offered, threatened to hurt herself if I didn't transfer my soul into her body…I couldn't let her hurt herself," Aridan coughed.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Omi demanded, but then apologized by kissing Aridan's quaking fingers.

"She was holding a knife to her throat, said if I didn't do it she'd kill herself and then you would be lonely. I didn't want her to die…and I don't want you to be lonely," Aridan looked pointedly at Aya.

Aya's heart dropped into his feet. He knew exactly what Aridan was saying. _Shit! Aya-Chan, you idiot! _

"Silver will make sure she survives it. And…don't worry, I didn't have to…mate with her, I just had to let my glow wash over…" Aridan's face crinkled in pain and he screamed.

He wanted to hate Aridan for this! He wished he could kill the man for it! But in his heart he understood, which shocked the hell out of him. He was pissed, mind you, and wanted to go out and kill something, but he didn't want to hurt Aridan or blame him. More than anything he blamed the evil creatures in this world. If it weren't for them Aridan wouldn't have to use up all his power and rot to death! Then he wouldn't need to transfer himself!

A shuffling noise brought his attention to the floor, where Torian was crawling with his shoulders trembling and his head down.

"You all need to leave," Torian all but sobbed. Now that both teams had gotten to say their goodbyes, there was nothing to do but set Aridan free for all of his loyalty.

"If you…use your teeth, it might sate your hunger a bit," Aridan whispered to him.

"My teeth will never touch you. Not ever! Never you!" Torian sobbed, climbing up on the bed and burying his head in Aridan's neck.

"I'm sorry that you had to be the one," Aridan ran a hand through Torian's hair.

Aya let Yohji lead him out of the room. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears. Right before the door closed Aya heard a sickening snap.

Aya looked over to the booth where he'd left Aya-Chan. The girl was curled in on herself sobbing like a lost child.

He approached quietly and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Why can't we do anything to help?" she sobbed, flinging herself into his arms.

"I think you _did_ do something to help," Yohji said, approaching and laying a hand on Aya's shoulder.

"So it really did work?" she asked, looking them both in the eye before laying a hand on her stomach.

"Are you mad at me?" how could he possibly be mad at her for caring for another? And how could he be angry when she looked so lost. She'd just lost the first real close friend she'd had since she woke up. Sure, she'd spent some time with the faeries and had become friends with them, but Aridan was the friend she could rely on for _anything_! When she was sad he was there to cheer her up either with silliness or comfort. When she was happy he was always at the ready to go out somewhere. And now he just…wasn't.

"Aya-Chan, I'm so sorry," Aya pulled her back in and kissed the top of her head. He would never admit that he needed it just as much as she did. It was way too close to home. Not only was he a friend, but he was the one who had given him his sister back. Aridan didn't deserve to go through something like that. To rot until those that he loved took pity and killed him.

Aya's eyes found Torian across the room clinging tightly to Sevron, wailing in anguish while the bigger man failed at holding back his own tears. They looked like their entire world had ended. He supposed in a way it had. They had always played mommy and daddy to Aridan.

Devi was sitting with Silver, knocking back drinks with tears in their eyes. Rem was off in the corner with Yuki, patting her shoulder.

Kyriel was still unconscious in another booth, they had yet to explain to him what had happened. Aya had no idea how bad things were going to get when he found out.

"Its not your fault, baby," Sevron sobbed into Torian's hair, clutching him so tightly it had to hurt the small man.

"This is fucked up," Ken sobbed, scrubbing at his teary eyes. "Happy fucking vacation,"

Omi just nodded, wrapping his arms around Ken to shed some tears of his own.

"No one should ever have to suffer like he did," Aya managed, "You gave him what he needed to be able to let go," he explained to Aya-Chan, not wanting her to hate her decision and blame herself for his death.

He was in so much pain and you set him free. Now he can live without the pain again," Yohji added, wrapping his arms around the both of them.

"I'll love this baby so much. He'll never know what that kind of pain is like!" Aya-Chan announced, running a hand over her belly, which was still completely flat. She'd been expecting to balloon out when he'd given in to her demands and transferred to her. She had thought it hadn't worked.

Author's notes: poor Aridan, he never does get a break.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Aya, if you keep this up you're going to pass out," Yohji warned as he came up behind the redhead.

Aya paused in his kata to spare a glance at Yohji.

"Go away!" Aya growled, and started swinging again.

"Not gonna happen, baby. I'm worried about you. You're flipping out and don't know who to flip out on, so I came here to let you fight it out against me. I thought maybe if you had someone to swing against it might help," Yohji offered, stepping even closer and wrapping his arms around Aya's waist.

What he wanted more than anything was for Aya to cry it out, release all of his frustrations over their friend's death and his sister's pregnancy. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, not with how much other shit Aya had bottled up over the years. No, crying wasn't going to help at all. So this was the only alternative he could think of.

Aya silently turned toward him and flipped his sword so that the back of it was facing Yohji.

"Thank you, baby," Yohji offered him a sad smile and readied his wires. Aya lunged for him, striking out at him with the back of his sword, nearly hitting him in the ribs as Yohji backpedalled.

Aya's eyes were full of rage as the redhead came at him, swing after swing. Yohji didn't put any effort into catching Aya in his wire, he threw it around Aya to make the redhead think he was putting up a real effort, when really he just wanted to help. It was everything he could do to stay out of the way of the blade.

Aya stumbled, exhausted, but continued to push himself. He'd been in here alone for a good five hours, now he needed to just shut down.

Yohji caught him when his body finally gave out, cushioning his fall. He sat there for the longest time with Aya in his lap.

"This is wrong, Yohji. Its not how its supposed to be," Aya whispered, barely audible.

"I know, baby," Yohji ran his fingers through those silky red strands, feeling their softness as he swallowed back the tears that had been threatening him all day. He wished crying once was enough, but it wasn't. It never was when someone innocent died. And for it to be this way, and on top of that, Aya-Chan's sacrifice.

Silver had explained to them how dangerous giving birth to a Forger could be, and that the only woman they had ever known who'd done it had died in childbirth. Aya had stiffly walked away and come here to train, leaving Yohji to talk to Silver alone.

"Silver said that, because we have other healers here, your sister should be fine. They should be able to get the child out before your sister comes to harm. The angels can usually predict when a child is within its last weeks before birth, when that time comes they will have the healers on standby to safely operate and get the baby out of her," Yohji explained. Silver had seemed pretty hopeful that it would be a success, but Yohji wasn't sure if that was an act because of Aya-Chan's presence.

"Why would she do something like this?" Aya asked, looking up at Yohji with tired eyes.

"Because she's still the loving caring girl you adore who would do anything for the people around her?" Yohji offered, taking Aya's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"She wanted me to make sure that you understood that she had forced Aridan to do this. That it wasn't his fault. She's worried you hate him right now for it and that you'll hate him when he's born," Yohji kissed those long slender fingers, feeling them quiver under his lips.

"I don't hate him, and I know that she forced him. I didn't sense a lie in that. And how could I ever hate a child that came out of my sister? I just…hate the situation. I hate that she's in danger and there's nothing I can do about it," Aya admitted, his eyes filling with tears. _Maybe he does need to cry after all_.

"No one's around, you can let it out," Yohji whispered.

"Even with Silver's help, she could die! I could lose her again! I didn't watch her closely enough, I didn't stay by her side when I should've. I pawned her off on Aridan and now her life's in danger!"

"Now you can stop that line of thought right now! This isn't your fault! You did everything but keep a spy camera on the girl, and you didn't pawn her off on Aridan, you sent her to him because they could help each other heal, and they did! She feels like she has a purpose now, we can't shit on that."

"We'll deal with this together. Weiss will take care of her, and so will Silver's team. She'll be fine, she's a fighter. After all, she stayed alive all this time when she could've let go at any moment in that hospital room. She forced herself to stay alive! She won't die that easily," Yohji leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Where is she right now? I think I owe her an apology." Yohji wasn't going to mention that Aya-Chan had looked like she'd been about to cry when her brother had stormed off. It would hurt the man too much, instead he only nodded.

"She's in the bar with the others, watching some cartoons that Aridan had loved. They said it was the best way to celebrate his life, to play everything he liked for the rest of the day."

Author's notes: Okay, FYI, I have a convention this weekend, so for the next four days there won't be any updates because i won't have a computer available, but I will pick back up on either Sunday night or Monday night, depending on how tired i am Sunday after the con.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yohji turned the corner just in time to hear a loud snarling sound like a rabid animal. He turned wide eyes to Torian, who was growling and hissing and spitting, looking like a wild animal with his hackles raised.

A tall man stood before the Drakatra, Yohji knew he would've remembered seeing this man before, with his long black hair and pitch black eyes. Those eyes reminded him of the man at the restaurant, the one who had disappeared…Spirit? He was pretty sure that was what the man's name had been.

Yohji drew on his wire, ready to attack.

"I'm not your enemy," the man boomed, sparing a sharp look in his direction before turning his attention back to Torian.

"Yeah, well, the fact that my little friend over there is hostile toward you isn't exactly proving your point," Yohji prepared himself, ready to fight for his life if he had to.

"Torian is upset because I won't let him leave when he is grieving. Now is not the time to wander off. He will become a target," the man pointed out.

"I can take care of myself!" Torian roared at him, rushing toward him. It was freaky to watch that small thin body angle itself on hands and knees rapidly toward the large man, snarling with eyes glowing bright violet.

The man kicked him hard in the side of the shoulder, sending him skidding ont_o_ his back. Torian coughed, about to turn over, when the man stepped on his chest.

"Go to hell!" Torian snarled, glaring up at him.

Yohji looked from one to the other, unsure of what to do. He didn't know if he should help Torian, or this strange man.

Torian shouted when the man's foot started putting pressure on his chest.

Yohji whipped his wire at the man, catching him around the neck just hard enough to make it difficult to breathe.

_"Stop it! I agree that he shouldn't leave, but you have to let him up!" Yohji pleaded. He couldn't believe he was pleading for Torian, of all people, who was always giving him attitude. _

The man ignored him, keeping his eyes trained on Torian's, waiting for the little Drakatra to give in.

"He causing shit again, Tarlen?"_ Sevron asked, walking into the room. Yuki's Tarlen? _Yohji tightened the wire enough to choke the man completely, he didn't care if Sevron was there or if Tarlen was the one Yuki cared for, he couldn't stand by and watch Torian get crushed to death.

"Just give in, baby, and he'll let you up," Sevron knelt by Torian's side and took the smaller man's hand in his own.

"I'm so hungry," Torian sobbed, turning his head to the side in submission.

Yohji tightened the wire enough to draw a thin line of blood. The man drew away from Torian and slashed upward with a dagger, slicing the wire.

Torian turned onto his side, hacking as Tarlen vanished in a swirl of smoke. _Just like that other guy! They must be the same species!_

He noticed the veins on Torian's face were blackened and seemed to be moving like worms under his skin.. The more Torian hacked the more black smoke left his lungs.

"What the fuck is that?" Yohji demanded as Sevron pulled the younger man into his lap.

"Tarlen is poisonous whether he likes it or not. His touch can kill another, but, as it takes a lot to kill a Drakatra, it takes a lingering touch to poison. He made sure he didn't touch Torian any more than he had to."

"So Yuki is the only one who can touch him?"

"No, even she can't touch him. To love someone for so long and never be able to touch them…I couldn't live like that," Torian murmured, nuzzling into Sevron's arms.

"The fuck is going on in here?" Ken asked, scratching his head as he walked in.

"Looks like Torian had a pissing contest with Tarlen," Silver snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Since when do you have a guy who disappears on your team? Has he been here the whole time?" Yohji demanded.

"We've had a 'guy who disappears' on our team for hundreds of years now. And he probably has been here the entire time. Its hard to tell with him, I don't usually scan for him because I'm used to him just popping up," Silver explained. "Although…he's usually wherever Yuki is."

"Is he the same as the guy from the restaurant?" Yohji asked, looking around to see if he could find even a single trace of the man. It made him uneasy to think that there were beings that could attack unseen. It hadn't occurred to him at all until Tarlen had attacked Torian. He'd guessed that Spirit was the only one with that ability.

"Spirit is a…special case. Tarlen is a lot like him, in that they are the same species, from the same era, and even from the same village. However, Tarlen is completely sane and although he's a hardass he cares a lot for the people around him and will protect them. Spirit just does as he's told. I don't think that he is able to really think for himself. I don't even think he knows where he is most of the time."

Yohji nearly jumped out of his skin when Aya's hand clasped on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He hadn't even heard the redhead enter the room. How fucked up was that? Normally he had a sixth sense about Aya's presence. He turned and wrapped his arms around Aya, pulling the man into a tight embrace. Right now he didn't want to think about any of the creatures that were out there, any of the problems they were facing. He just wanted to forget, even for a moment.

'

'

;

Author's notes: Okay, my brain was still broken yesterday from the convention, so sorry to anyone who was waiting for the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aya kept his eyes on the dark haired man named Tarlen as he absently listened to Yohji's bitching. Yes, Tarlen had hurt Torian, but he hadn't killed him, and Silver had explained that it'd been for a reason, Yohji should just let it go!

"And we haven't seen Torian since Sevron took him away, do you think he's even alive?" Yohji asked.

Aya shrugged, he had no idea, but he guessed that the others would be grieving if he died, and they didn't seem to be grieving any more than they had been before. Aridan weighed heavily on their minds, but they were focused on taking down their enemy regardless.

He watched Aya-Chan talk to the man, being her usual friendly self. The man wasn't answering her, just sort of staring at her like he wanted to escape.

Aya jumped up out of his chair when Aya-Chan tried to give the man a hug…and fell on her face when he darted out of the way.

"That hurt," Aya-Chan pouted before giggling. Aya ran to her side, checking her over to make sure she hadn't hurt herself or the baby.

"You could've at least caught me," she pouted up at Tarlen as Aya helped her to her feet.

"He's toxic. He can't touch you or you'll die. Why were you going to hug him anyway?" Aya asked, exasperated. What the hell had she been thinking trying to hug a stranger?

"He looked sad. I felt bad for him so I wanted to give him a hug. I didn't know…"

"Maybe you should ask next time," Aya suggested, rolling his eyes as he kissed her forehead.

"She alright?" Yohji asked, coming up behind him.

"I'm fine, really!" she assured, laughing at Aya's grumble as she gave Yohji a hug.

Tarlen's head snapped to the side, sniffing the air before vanishing.

"I wish I could do that! It would come in handy when you give me that look," Aya-Chan laughed, looking around to see if she could find him anywhere.

"I'll bet," Yohji snorted.

'

'

'

'

"Well, its not exactly the one we'd planned on grabbing," Schuldig groaned, looking in the window at Torian, who slept fitfully as his body tried to sweat out the poison.

"He'll have to do, so far we haven't been able to get the girl alone, and the other sick one is dead. The only other option is the angel," Nagi pointed out as he slid his hands into the windowsill and pushed it up.

"Do you truly believe that he's the best one to go after?" Crawford asked with a smirk as he watched the other three. Really, they were like children. Sometimes they could be so simple minded. They weren't even thinking of the repercussions if the illness was contagious or not.

"Why, what's wrong with grabbing the weak one? Its not like he's going to fight back or anything," Schuldig snorted, quickly grabbing Farfarello's arm when the psychopath brandished one of his blades and tried to crawl in through the window.

"Shouldn't you wonder why he's been segregated?" Crawford shook his head at them. He should just let them learn the hard way, let them figure it out themselves, but he didn't want to lose any teammates. Something was going to happen if they went in there right now. One of them wasn't going to come back alive. Though for some reason his perceptions were blocked enough to not know why.

"Then what the fuck are we doing here?" Schuldig all but shouted at him, throwing his hands up in the air with frustration.

"Keep your voice down!" Crawford growled at him. That was all they needed was to start a commotion and have both teams to face at once!

"You'll die if you do that," he warned Farfarello as the man made a second attempt to enter the window.

Farfarello shrugged Schuldig's hand off his shoulder and slipped through the window.

"Stupid fucking dick!" Schuldig snarled at him, but made no move to enter after him.

Within moments Farfarello was bisected at the waist by an invisible force.

"The fuck was that?" Schuldig shouted as Crawford dragged him to the car and shoved him inside.

"I don't know!"

"You can't see it?" Nagi asked as he climbed in the back.

"My vision is…clouded,"

"Fuck!" Schuldig pounded his fist on the dash.

'

'

author's notes: sorry this chapter is late, was working really slow and wouldn't let me post it last night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Yohji jumped when Tarlen appeared next to him holding two separated halves of a corpse under his arm.

"What the fuck?" Yohji gasped when he recognized the white hair.

Tarlen stared him in the eye and then continued on his way.

"We need guards in Torian's room until the healer gets here," Tarlen said to Silver as he passed.

"I'm guessing you know the intruder by the look on your face," Silver mused, walking over to Yohji's side.

"Uh, yeah, that's one of the guys we're hunting. Looks like they came for us first," Yohji shook his head. What he didn't get was why they would go after Torian instead of Weiss.

A short man with long red hair passed then with a nod before entering Torian's room. The man, however, didn't close the door behind him, and just stood close to the doorway itself.

"Who's that?" Yohji hadn't seen him before earlier. Where were all these new people coming from?

"That would be one of Devi's guardian's. He's a demon, which is why he's not getting too close to Torian. You haven't seen him before because he hasn't exactly been here, his brother has, and his brother is good at blending with the shadows," Silver explained.

"Another invisible man? How the fuck many are there? And why haven't I bumped into them or something?" Yohji scratched his head, this was getting weirder and weirder.

"He's not invisible, he's just good at cloaking. If it weren't for spells he'd be completely visible. And keep your voice down about invisible men! Tarlen doesn't know Spirit is in the area. If he finds out he's going to go looking for him, and regardless of who wins the fight, one of my friends is going to be without her mate!" Silver growled at him in a quiet voice.

"You have friends who want to kill each other? That must suck," Yohji couldn't imagine trying to get inbetween something like that.

"Spirit did some unforgivable things when he was under the…care…of the keeper, he betrayed Tarlen in ways that I can't even fathom. If it weren't for Adriana I would hand Spirit over to him myself! But Adriana loves him and insists that there's still some good in him. I have to believe that for her sake, and so do you. Never ever mention Spirit near Tarlen, he'll freak," she warned, keeping her eyes on the demon that stood in the doorway.

"You should probably mention that to the others. Ken has a big mouth and Omi might let it slip. I don't think Aya would let it slip, but you might want to mention it to him, as well, just in case."

"So, what do you think their next move will be? They obviously wanted to attack the weakest of us for some reason, which right now is Torian. The question is why?" Silver spared him a glance before turning her eyes back to the demon.

Yohji squinted when, for a moment, the demon seemed to wobble, like he was growing and shrinking in height quickly. He rubbed at his eyes, only to find the demon appearing normal again.

"Gives me a fucking migraine whenever they do that shit!" Silver growled, shutting her eyes tightly for a moment.

"They?"

"He and his brother, fighting over the same body. His brother's a lot taller than he is, so when they start to fight its like watching a blurry television screen," Silver growled.

"So I didn't imagine that. I'll bet it would drive Schuldig crazy," Yohji snorted.

"Do tell," Silver looked him in the eye.

"Not much to tell, I just know I heard him say something about migraines before when they were retreating the one time."

"That must be the telepath. When they use too much power they get migraines. I think I just might know who can take that one down if it's a fight of mind power. I know someone who can take a lot of damage and will do so in order to get someone to expend enough power that he can take their mind over completely. It only works on other telepaths, and its very risky for him, but he'll do it if he can," Silver grinned. She just might have to give Aridan's old friend a call and set him on the bastard!

"What else can you tell me about them?" she asked.

"There's three of them left in total, but they're good at manipulating others into doing what they want. They keep kicking our asses, but I guess its going to even things out a bit now that there's only three of them." then again, Yohji knew just how well they seemed to 'make friends' and work things to their advantage. He was sure that, by now, they had some sort of backing.

"What sucks the most is that we can't use our healers to fight them, as we need to keep them aside for Torian and Aya-Chan. They would stand the best chance against whatever army your enemies are setting up for us," Silver pointed out, pacing the floor.

"Shit, we can't send Tarlen after them because he might run into Spirit if he goes off hunting on his own. We can't send Yuki, because where she goes he goes. Torian can't go, Sevron wouldn't be strong enough on his own, nor would Rem or myself. We're going to have to get our own army ready, because some of our best fighters are out of the running. Thank the gods that your team is still healthy, we're going to need you all."

"We wouldn't leave them here with you, not after you'd helped us with the demons," Yohji assured her.

"Let me ask Devi what the Revlis information network has come up with, see if they have any leads on where these bastards are hiding out,"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Do you think you should be alone?" Aya walked over to where Kyriel was attempting to nap in a spare room. The Seraph sat up slowly, yawning.

"I needed to rest, and that is hard amongst so many," Kyriel mumbled, fighting to stay awake.

"I won't bother you. Rest, I'll stand guard," Aya stepped away far enough that his presence wouldn't be invasive while keeping the Seraph safe.

"Thank you," Kyriel lay back down, folding his wings over his body and falling asleep almost instantly.

Aya put his back to the wall to keep anyone from sneaking up on him and kept watch, whatever Schwarz' plans were, he was going to thwart them. They weren't going to get their hands on the weakened members of this team or any members of his own team, or Aya-Chan. He would keep them all safe on his own if he had to.

He wondered what Yohji was doing right now. He also wondered how Torian was faring now that the healers had shown up.

"I don't think you should be worrying about anyone but yourself, do you?" Schuldig chuckled as he slipped through the window.

"You've been left with no guards. The only one here to protect you is unconscious," Schuldig snorted.

Aya drew his sword, glaring at the man. Since when did he need someone to protect him? He'd always fought his own battles! Did that mean that he was their target and not the others at all?

He readied himself, whatever they were planning, he wasn't going to give in. He'd die before he'd let them use him to hurt the others.

"So simple minded, do you really think we'd bother coming after you just to hurt your little friends? We just want to hear you scream a bit…okay, a lot!" He felt the moment that Schuldig's mind brushed up against his own, pressing down on his willpower.

"You don't want to point that at me, do you?" Schuldig asked, walking casually toward him.

Aya's eyes widened as he lowered the sword.

"Now that's a good boy. Come and take a walk with me," Schuldig held his hand out.

Aya found himself reaching against his will.

Kyriel was there, suddenly, launching at Schuldig with a vicious snarl. The Seraph went still, eyes wide. Aya knew instantly that Nagi had caught the Seraph with his power. He looked around for the boy, frantically trying to come up with a way out of this situation. If he could find Nagi he could kill the little bastard and free Kyriel so they could both fight. Killing Nagi would distract Schuldig enough to lose his hold on him.

He wondered when Schuldig had the time to increase his own power this much where he could take over his mind enough to make his body obey. The psychic had never done that to him before. Had he always been that powerful? I mean sure, he'd messed with his head a dozen times over, but had never actually controlled him like this!

Aya grasped Schuldig's hand and followed him out the window, passing Nagi, who was leaned against the wall concentrating.

Aya wanted to snap that slender little neck!

"Temper temper, beautiful," Schuldig snorted, leading him to the car where Crawford waited patiently.

"Your noble intentions always did get you into trouble, didn't they," Crawford mocked as Aya was ushered inside between Schuldig and a demon.

Aya's heart was about to beat out of his chest. He forced himself to think of anything but his sister. The last thing he wanted was for these psychopaths to know about her condition. Instead he tried to keep focused on his escape, even if he knew his mind was being read.

"Now why in the world would you want to leave? You just got here." Schuldig was grinning at him.

Aya looked out the window as the car sped off, watching Yohji as the man came running out the door with wide eyes.

He could hear Yohji screaming for the others, but it was fading on the wind as Crawford gunned it down the road.

"Don't worry, I'll give you your free will again, once we have you tied up, of course. Wouldn't be any fun if you didn't at least try to fight us off."

author's notes: BWAHAHAHAHA! LMAO! now the fun really starts!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Yohji didn't even know where to start looking. What was worse was that the person best suited for looking was laying on a bed steadily leaking blood from the mouth while everyone frantically tried to set his wings.

Kyriel was like a bloodhound when it came to finding his targets. Once he had the scent in his nose it was all but a done deal. Or at least that's what Silver had told him. She'd also told him that damage to an angel's wings could kill them faster than a knife to the heart.

Kyriel's left wing had snapped when he'd fought against Nagi's hold.

"Hold on, honey, you're going to be fine," Silver pleaded, clutching his hand tightly in her own as the others arranged the wing along to set the bone despite the Seraph's agonized screams.

Yohji's heart about stopped when he saw Gabriel standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"Did I do this?" Gabriel asked, tears streaming down his cheeks as he shoved his way through everyone to get to his mate.

"You didn't!" Yohji assured, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to see his lover dying and wonder if he'd been the one to do it.

"Hold on, my heart. You can't leave me in this world alone," Gabriel whispered, kissing his mate's eyelids.

"I'm sorry," Kyriel whispered, gasping in pain as Rem set the last bone in place.

"Don't apologise, just keep your heart beating, stay alive," Gabriel's teeth clacked together, but he fought off the urge to attack anything that moved. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on anything but his urges.

Yohji felt like the world around him was moving in slow motion. Finding Aya relied on the Seraph staying alive, and there wasn't a damned thing he could do to help.

"People from my world did this," Yohji said to Gabriel. If anything, it would make the archangel hunt the bastards down for touching his mate.

"Are you out of your goddamned mind!" Silver shouted, storming toward him and smacking him upside the head.

"Be more specific if you're going to say that shit to an angel or he'll go after your entire fucking world!" Silver punched the wall furiously before stalking across the room, circling where everyone was working on the Seraph.

"Schwarz did this, the psychics I told you all about. Three men, Crawford, Nagi, and Schuldig," Yohji said with wide eyes. The last thing he wanted was to set an angel on his world. People would run to him thinking he was some holy creature only to get their guts ripped out.

"We don't have enough healers to deal with three fucking problems!" Rem growled.

"How many healers do you have?" Yohji had yet to see more than one.

"Just two. Unfortunately our third healer is a bit out of commission from breeding before his body was strong enough, our fourth is still in his breeding cycle so he probably won't be able to control it even a little, and our fifth just died the other day. We need a healer on Torian to keep him alive for sure," Rem paused, thinking.

"I'm not giving birth any time soon, am I? You should help Kyriel," Aya-Chan's eyes were wide with tears as she watched them try to keep Kyriel alive.

"We don't know that for sure! Giving birth to a Forger or any Other isn't an exact science. I've seen a person get pregnant and give birth in the same day, so we don't know when you're going to pop!" Silver wasn't about to let Aya's little sister die while he was in the hands of the enemy, it would be worse than if they had left the girl in the coma.

Yohji jumped when Gabriel snarled and buried is face in the wound on Kyriel's wings. The Seraph shrieked in pain, but didn't push his mate away.

Yohji grabbed his wire and flung it at the archangel. He sure as hell wasn't going to let Gabriel eat his only hope of saving Aya!

"Let him go!" Silver screamed, tossing a dagger to slice through the wire. That's when Yohji saw it, the blue glow coming from Gabriel's mouth as he licked and nibbled at the wound.

"Do you have enough control to do this without killing him?" Silver demanded, tears leaking out of her eyes as Gabriel continued his ministrations.

Gabriel didn't answer, just kept it up.

"This is fucked up," Ken muttered, shaking his head. Yohji knew what he meant. It was so much easier to fight Schwarz on a level playing field. In this world they had to worry about all sorts of paranormal creatures, both enemy and ally, taking out their own team. They had to worry that at any moment one of them might snap. He was going to be glad when they could return home. He'd had enough excitement on his 'vacation'.

Omi was shaking as he watched Gabriel try to heal his mate. If it weren't for the blue glow Yohji would've been sure Gabriel was trying to slowly eat his mate alive.

Gabriel drew back with a snarl, licking his lips while his teeth clacked together.

"The next twenty four hours will be difficult, and if he…if he survives he will be weakened for at least a week. Don't…please don't let me hurt him," Gabriel burned his head in Kyriel's neck and sobbed, clinging to his mate.

Tarlen appeared in the middle of the room, nearly right on top of Rem, who jumped a foot.

"Don't fucking do that! You could've killed me!" Rem shouted at him.

"Kyriel!" Tarlen sat down on the bed next to Kyriel and started to inspect his wing, playing the feathers over his fingers before setting his hands on top of the wound.

"Are you fucking crazy! I thought your touch was poison! You're going to kill him!" Ken shouted, moving to run at him. Yohji caught his arm, he wasn't about to let Ken die, too.

"Kyriel is the only person that Tarlen can touch. It was in his contract," Silver explained. Though it wasn't really much of an explanation.

"Too bad he's not gay. He might've thought of that when he picked Kyriel as the person he could touch," Rem pointed out, only to get growled at by Gabriel.

"He was once a healer. He traded his power for the poison, but maybe Kyriel might be able to make it return!" Silver explained.

Tarlen's body started to smoke as he tried to focus.

"Everyone out!" Silver shouted, shoving people toward the door to avoid the toxin.

Author's notes: If you think I'm a bad person today, just wait until tomorrow! Muwahahaha! *runs and hides from the pitchforks*


	21. Chapter 21

chapter warning~! NON-CON! please don't read it if you don't like it!

Chapter 21

Aya blinked his eyes open, he hurt everywhere. He hadn't remembered Schuldig ever being able to put him out like that before. He looked around the room, it was a secure room, and could be anywhere. He had no idea where they had taken him, only that the air was cold on his naked flesh.

"Well well, it lives," Schuldig chuckled. Aya looked up at Schuldig, who was leaning over him.

"Go ahead, try to get loose?" Aya tested the bonds on his wrists, his eyes narrowing at the leather straps that kept him bound tightly.

"Scared yet?" Schuldig trailed a finger down his cheek, a wicked grin spreading across his face. Brad came up behind him, sliding his arms around Schuldig's waist and nibbling on the side of his neck before helping him out of his pants.

_You wouldn't dare! _Aya thought angrily, glaring at the two of them. He jerked at the bonds on his wrists, desperate to get free.

No one would know where to find him, and even if they figured it out, it would be too late if he didn't get free now!

"Are you that eager for us to turn our attention your way?" Schuldig asked, crawling over him.

"Go to hell!" Aya snarled, snapping his head upward. Schuldig drew back just in time to avoid the head-butt.

Crawford grabbed hold of his jaw and held tight to keep him from biting down while Schuldig stole a kiss.

"You were much easier to catch than we had anticipated. We thought you would try to hide behind your friends, I suppose we should've known better," Crawford smirked as he shoved two slick fingers deep inside of Aya's body.

Part of Aya's brain registered what Crawford had said, it meant that the man hadn't had visions about catching him. But the rest of his mind was locked on the pain in his body from the intrusion.

"You and Balinese don't fuck nearly often enough if this hurts. I guess that's good for us, though. Means you'll still be nice and tight." Without another word, Schuldig slapped Crawford's hand away and shoved in deep to the root. Aya barely choked down a scream.

"I think he likes it, baby," Schuldig laughed, taking him hard.

"And we've just gotten started. I wonder what sorts of noises he will make by the time we're finished with him." Crawford manoeuvred around Schuldig and grabbed Aya's jaw again, barely avoiding being bitten in the process, and shoved himself inside the redhead's mouth.

Aya strained to bite down, to lash out, anything! But he could barely move. His restraints were only loose enough to give the two psychics access to him without giving him any real movement.

He prayed that they would finish quickly, that this would end, or that he would die instead of bearing the shame.

His eyes widened in pain as Schuldig's fingers started pressing in alongside his member, and he knew what they were about to do to him.

His body was too hurt, and too weak from whatever Schuldig was doing to his mind, to be able to fight as the two rearranged him and both slid inside of him. He had never felt a pain so intense. He had always wished that there would be a pain so horrifying that it would wash away his sins, but this just felt like it added to the stain on his soul.

"What would your boyfriend think if he saw you like this? I highly doubt he would keep you if he knew you were so weak that we were able to do this to you. He loves the idea of a powerful leader, of a man strong enough to stand at his side, not some bitch that can get caught and raped by his enemies. He'll take one good look at you and leave you behind, or worse, you'll be a pity case!" Schuldig taunted, biting hard down onto the side of his neck. Aya could feel a stick wetness there and knew he was bleeding.

When they came it felt like needles being driven into open wounds. Aya gasped in pain. It hurt even more as they yanked out of his body, making him feel like they were pulling his insides out with them.

"Such a good pet," Schuldig licked his cheek.

"Thank us," Crawford smirked at him.

Aya glared at him. Like hell he would! He was struck across the face so hard that he saw stars.

"I don't think you heard me clearly!" he was struck again, and harder than Crawford had meant to, he would guess, by the startled look on the man's face as he started to lose consciousness.

"Shit! Now we have to wait to play again!" Schuldig was growling as everything went dark.

Author's notes: Okay, this is where I run and hide now. XD! Dodges pitchforks!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Yohji watched Kyriel struggle to get to his feet, only to fall back down onto the bed with a pained cry.

"You have to rest!" Gabriel growled at his mate, rushing to his side again.

"Help me up," Kyriel pleaded, looking into Gabriel's eyes.

"I won't put you at risk!" Gabriel snarled, baring his teeth at Kyriel.

"Won't be at risk…if you help me…if you don't…I'll leave on my own," Kyriel flapped his uninjured wing to make his point. Yohji was pretty damned sure that Kyriel would try to fly with a broken wing if that's what it took to save a friend.

Yohji walked over and knelt by Kyriel's side.

"Can you sense him from here? That way you won't have to leave at all and you'll be safe," he wanted to take Kyriel's hand in his own, but didn't dare with Gabriel watching him like he was about to molest the seraph.

"No, I need the outside air to find him. I can't do that from indoors. I can…look for his mind though. However, it will only tell me his condition, not where he is unless he knows where he is, which is doubtful being that you don't…know this world," Kyriel's eyes slid shut and his brow furrowed.

"Don't use too much power, I don't want you hurt," Gabriel smoothed his hand over Kyriel's forehead, eyes intense as he hovered over his mate.

"Back up a bit, I can smell you too much," Gabriel whispered to Yohji between clenched teeth. His wings bristled as he fought his inner beast.

Yohji stood up and backed off, he didn't want a fight. He just wanted Aya back.

"I say we just get our asses out there and start looking around, we've got to find something!" Ken griped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, you'll find something alright, but it might bite your head off! Think! There are so many different creatures in this world, and if you don't know how to fight them off how the hell are you going to save your friend?" Silver growled at him.

"Its better than standing here waiting for the injured guy to come up with something. He's going to end up killing himself trying!" Ken pointed out.

"And you should respect the fact that he cares enough to risk himself to try instead of bitching about it! It shows what kind of person he is!" Gabriel snarled.

"My God!" Kyriel gasped, his eyes flying open, he clutched a hand over his mouth.

"What is it! Is he dead!" Yohji demanded, throwing caution to the wind and running back over to the Seraph.

"He's alive…he's unconscious now…but…the things they've…no. He's alive, that's all you need to know. I couldn't find his location. I'm sorry," Kyriel's chest was heaving as he gasped for his breath.

"I'll let you go if you agree to do it by car. You can sit with me in the van and try to scent out the window. I'm not letting you walk." Gabriel lay a kiss on the nape of Kyriel's neck, fighting off tears.

"It won't be as strong," Kyriel whispered. "Too many scents in a car."

"Then I'll carry you if I have to! But you are not walking even balancing on me!" Gabriel turned around so that his back was facing Kyriel.

"Silver, help him onto my back," Gabriel ordered. Normally she would've balked at being ordered, but the situation was too dire. Silver slid her arms around Kyriel and helped him sit up before edging him toward Gabriel.

"Shouldn't you carry him in your arms? Wouldn't it be safer?" Omi asked, clutching tight to Ken with tears in his eyes at the thought of possibly losing two friends. Aya could be dying right now and there wasn't a damned thing they could do about it, but risk Kyriel's life trying to find him.

"When his wings are injured they won't shrink down, he can't put them away. I would be hitting his wings with every step and possibly even stepping on the feathers. He is safer on my back," Gabriel explained as Kyriel's weak arms slipped around his neck.

Gabriel quickly pulled in his own wings before standing up, supporting Kyriel's legs with his arms while the Seraph sagged weakly against his back.

"Tell me if you start to drowse, I can't have you passing out back there," Gabriel pleaded.

"I'll walk behind you, if he starts to fall I'll catch him, just promise not to rip my face off," Yohji said, moving to stand behind Gabriel.

"I'll do my best. But for the record, it wouldn't be your face I would rip off," Gabriel warned, though it had a light teasing to it that told Yohji he was slowly getting his friend back from the madness of the breeding cycle.

They walked carefully as a group, everyone either walking alongside or behind Gabriel and Kyriel so as not to disrupt the Seraph's senses.

"North," Kyriel whispered. Gabriel turned and walked North.

"I can see his energy signature lines as long as I can smell him. I can smell the car, and the people in it," Kyriel murmured, drowsing against Gabriel's back before forcing his eyes back open.

"Turn left," Kyriel whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

author's notes: more non-con, just not as much, please don't read if you don't like it.

Chapter 23

Aya hurt all over. He could feel the dried blood all over his body. They'd knocked him out four times now, he was sure he had a concussion.

"Ready to thank us yet?" Schuldig asked. Aya could barely see the man leaning over him. He blinked hard, trying to keep conscious. He might not be able to fight them off, but he wanted to know everything they did to him so he would know how to kill them later. He would take his revenge.

"He still thinks he can get out of here, how cute!" Schuldig cackled, blowing smoke in his face.

"I think it will be a while before he is a gracious pet, however, breaking him will be quite entertaining," Crawford was grinning, Aya could hear it in his voice. He craned his head to try to look at the man, but all that did was make him nauseous.

"Snap out of it!" Schuldig smacked him across the cheek hard enough to rattle his brains some more.

"If you want him to stay conscious long enough to fuck you're going to have to quit hitting him, love," Crawford chuckled.

Aya tried to keep his reactions to a complete minimum, but couldn't stop the gasp of pain as Schuldig forced his way into his torn body again.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you. Maybe if you beg me I might stop!" Schuldig laughed, taking him harder. Aya grit his teeth against the agony shooting through his loins.

"Your pet is ruining the sheets," Crawford pointed out.

"I think he should be punished for it, I mean blood never comes out of sheets! You've just cost us money, kitty." Schuldig pulled out of his body so fast that Aya knew he'd been torn again.

Aya couldn't hold in his scream as he was shocked by something that made contact with his leg, sending volts of electricity through his body.

His vision went black again.

'

'

'

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Ken asked Kyriel as they were led to an empty alley.

Yohji looked around, they were surrounded by three brick walls, with the only exit the way they had come in.

"Your friend is near here, hurry, he's in pain…" Kyriel's eyes slid shut. Silver helped get Kyriel off Gabriel's back so the archangel could wrap his arms around his mate's waist.

"I'm taking my mate back to the apartment. Are you alright to deal with this on your own?" Gabriel asked, looking Silver in the eye.

"We'll be fine, I would be worried about his safety if you kept him here anyway," Silver assured.

"Devi, what do you sense?" Silver asked.

Yohji winced as Gabriel's wings blew a strong wind into his face, it was enough to stifle him for a split second before the archangel was gone.

"There's definitely a disturbance here," Devi crouched on the ground, sniffing around.

"There's a spell to keep us out, magic won't break it, they're expecting us to use magic, but it isn't completely force resistant."

"English please," Ken bitched.

"It means that Rem can burst through. Werewolf power isn't exactly the same as magic, so he has enough power to run through, but he has to bring us through one by one," Silver explained.

"Unless Devi goes in with me first and opens a portal inside," Rem pointed out, dropping down onto all fours and snapping into wolf form so fast that it had to hurt.

Yohji was glad he didn't know what that felt like. The sounds of the bones all snapping into place made him shudder.

Rem crouched low so that Devi could hop up onto his back, making a snarling chuckle, something that sounded like 'shorty'.

The second Devi tangled his hands in the multicoloured fur Rem darted forward toward the brick wall.

Yohji's hands tightened into fists, fully expecting them to bounce off the brick. There was a loud cracking sound and a flash of light they were gone.

Yohji waited, holding his breath, watching the wall. _Devi and Rem were going to come back, right?_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Aya stared with wide eyes as Schuldig's hand grew huge vicious looking talons. Okay, he knew for sure that the freak had never been able to do that before!

"Oh this? I've been indulging a bit in some demon's blood. Its changing all sorts of things. Of course I'm smart enough to pick underlings to feed off of, though, because I don't want some asshole demon thinking its my master or some stupid shit like that," Schuldig laughed, swiping the claws down Aya's chest, tearing into him just deep enough that it would leave a scar if he survived.

"Sir! We have a situation downstairs!" One of the demons all but shouted, racing into the room.

"What is it?" Schuldig asked with a bored expression before licking the blood from his talons.

"Intruders! Some of them are human, but they are backed by enough non-humans that they are tearing through our numbers!"

"Well, it looks like they tracked you here, kitty. Too bad, it was so much fun playing with you!" Schuldig grinned from ear to ear and drove his talons through Aya's chest, tearing through his insides, shredding his organs while Aya screamed.

"Is that what it takes to get a real fucking noise out of you? Such a pretty sound! I'll treasure it always!" Schuldig laughed, kissing his bloodied lips before launching toward the escape route they'd mapped out when they had first arrived.

Aya stared with wide eyes, choking on his own blood as it coated his throat. He was going to die with Yohji just downstairs!

'

'

'

Yohji kicked the oncoming demon in the face while wrapping his wire around another one, it was all he could do to keep them off of him while Silver's team ripped through them like they were nothing.

He ducked in time to miss a swipe from ken's claws aimed at the demon that was nearly on top of him.

"Be careful!" Yohji shouted at him.

"Bitch bitch bitch," Ken griped, launching at another demon.

Yohji ducked in time to avoid a demon that flew downward at him, making it crash into one of its comrades.

Yohji caught them both in his wires and yanked until the wire sliced clean through.

His eyes widened when he heard Aya's scream.

"Oh my God!" Omi gasped, pausing just long enough to get knocked over by a huge demon, pinned beneath its massive form.

Omi drove one of his darts upward into its eye, making it rear back long enough to kick it off.

"You alright?" Yohji asked, grabbing him by the arm and jerking him roughly to his feet. He didn't have time for much else before another demon attacked.

The demons all paused suddenly, and then fled, launching through any windows or portals that were nearby to escape.

"We don't have time to go after them!" Silver shouted at Devi, who turned with a snarl, his eyes dark with bloodlust.

Silver smacked him across the face hard enough to rattle him. Devi blinked a few times before his eyes returned to normal.

"Our friend's life is more important," Silver reminded him before running in the direction of Aya's scream.

Yohji was already running ahead of her, ignoring everyone. He had only one though in his mind, he had to get to Aya. He had to make sure he was alright! He sure as hell hadn't sounded alright, though!

Yohji skidded into a dark room, somehow knowing that this was where Aya was being held. He looked around, squinting in the shadows.

Violet flames suddenly spread out along the floor, lighting the way to the bed in the middle of the room.

"I'm so sorry," Devi whispered, wiping tears from his eyes as Yohji approached the bed and looked down at the broken body manacled down.

Devi walked over and reached up, giving his shoulder a squeeze before he went to work on the chains, opening portals over the links and slamming them shut, cutting the chains away so that Yohji could free Aya.

Yohji picked the swordsman up in his arms, there was no way his lover was alive, no one could survive wounds like those! Yet still, he could swear he was hearing Aya's rasping breaths as he carried him over to a portal as Devi opened it like a great zipper in the fabric of time and space.

"The healers might be able to do something…I don't know, just…hurry," Devi pleaded, ushering him into the void.

Author's notes: ACK! Yes I did just end it there! LOL!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Yohji's heart was going to beat out of his chest as he clutched Aya tightly. There had to be something someone could do.

"My blood could heal him, but…" Devi paused, looking at Aya.

"No! The demon realm is too much of master and servant system for that! All it would take is one demon overpowering him and he would be a slave!" Silver growled at the demon for even thinking of it.

"Anything, just save him! We'll work out the details later! Please!" Yohji begged, walking Aya toward where Devi stood trembling.

"He would hate himself even more than he does now. He would curse his existence and probably kill himself when he realizes he's a servant," Kyriel put in, stumbling into the room.

"My blood is the only option. Although it would put me in a position of power over him, no other can claim him. He would have the power of an angel instead of a demon and it wouldn't alert other angels unless he is in direct contact with them. If he takes a demon's blood he will have a beacon on him that will call to them, telling them that he's meat for anyone who wants him whenever Devi isn't at his side!" Kyriel walked over and bit into his wrist. He held the wound over Aya's neck just long enough to start healing the wound, and then sealed it over his mouth, feeding it to him now that he was able to swallow.

Yohji watched Aya carefully, but, although the man's throat was moving as Kyriel rubbed it to make him swallow, he wasn't showing any other signs of life.

"My heart! You are in no condition to save another!" Gabriel all but shouted, bursting into the room, he shoved Kyriel away from Aya.

"Its not complete! He has to feed longer to be fully healed! If he doesn't take in more he will be weakened when he wakes!" Kyriel pleaded with his mate.

"Will his strength return, though, in time? Or will he be left weak for the rest of his life?" Yohji asked. He knew Aya would never accept weakness, the man would rather bite off his own tongue.

"He will recover his full strength and then some in a few days. But if I feed him now he will be so much stronger!" Kyriel growled, glaring at his mate as the blonde started dragging him from the room.

Yohji was not looking forward to telling Aya he was going to be weak for days, and even more so, he wasn't looking forward to telling Aya that he was going to have special powers, either. The swordsman was going to freak!

They would have to keep it from Aya-Chan for a while. Yohji walked up the stairs to their apartment, still carrying Aya in his arms. The man was like a limp doll, head lolling back and forth, arms trailing downward.

Yohji quickly set him down on the bed and went into the bathroom, grabbing a wash cloth and soaking it down.

Very carefully he worked on cleaning Aya's body, taking away any filth and blood Schwarz had left on him. He didn't want Aya to wake like that, to be reminded of what they had done to him, and it was obvious what they had done. Yohji had known they were sick bastards, but to actually go so far as to rape Aya? It was something he hadn't ever expected.

They were going to suffer for what they had done! Yohji grit his teeth at the thought of Aya in those shackles, struggling while they invaded his body. Aya wouldn't beg, he knew that, but that didn't mean his mind hadn't been screaming for help, screaming for him to come and save him! And then he'd been dying alone! Had Aya even known that he had come for him? Or had he thought he had been left behind?

Yohji scrubbed the tears off his cheek and took Aya's hand in his own.

"Never going to let you out of my sight again, baby, you'll always have someone with you!" Yohji sobbed as he kissed those calloused hands.

He felt Aya shiver. He really is alive! He pulled a quilt around the other man, tucking him in tight.

A swirling smoke started in the corner of the room, Yohji rose to his feet, prepared to fight whatever was coming.

"You need to clean up. I will keep watch," Tarlen assured as he materialized in the room where the smoke had been.

"He is now Kyriel's charge, which makes him my family. He will be safe," Tarlen explained as though Yohji doubted his intentions.

He didn't. He'd been freaked out by the man at first, but he'd seen a few rare smiles when Tarlen had been watching Yuki or Kyriel and hadn't realized he'd been watched.

He'd seen the way Silver treated the man, as well, and if he was a good guy in Silver's eyes, then Yohji believed he really meant what he'd said. He trusted the woman like he trusted his own team. He wondered when the trust had started. It was like he had just pretty much trusted her right off the bat.

"Promise me you won't blink an eye," Yohji's hands were shaking. Tarlen was right, he needed to clean up, he couldn't comfort Aya with blood all over him.

"I will keep him safe."

"Thanks man, I won't be long," Yohji

Author's notes: hmm, what will Aya think when he wakes?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Aya's eyes snapped open. He craned his neck, looking over to see Yohji fast asleep at his bedside, clutching his hand tightly. He supposed it was the death grip Yohji had on him that had woken him.

His body felt…wrong. It was like his skin was crawling and warm, and every pore felt like it had a needle stuck in it. He forced himself to sit up despite the agony that ripped through his body.

"Yohji?" Aya called in a hoarse voice, his throat feeling like sandpaper.

Yohji all but fell over with surprise as he woke, but quickly recovered and started checking Aya over for injuries.

"How do you feel?" Yohji asked, catching his face in his hands and staring into his eyes. He couldn't lie with Yohji looking so sad and desperate.

"Like hell," Aya admitted, sagging back down onto the bed against his will.

"What happened?" Aya looked around, something had to have happened to him for him to feel so sick…Aya's eyes widened as he remembered what Schuldig and Crawford had done to him. He grit his teeth against he memory. It was too much! And Schuldig was right, Yohji was pitying him right now.

"I…Uh," Yohji looked away for a moment.

"After you came for me, what happened," Aya clarified.

"Kyriel saved your life, but he was too weak to fully heal you without killing himself, so Gabriel stopped him partway through…Kyriel said you would be up to full strength in a few days," Yohji gathered him up into his arms and clutched him tight.

"You scared the shit out of me! I thought I was going to lose you!" Yohji admitted, and Aya could feel the tears against his shoulder.

"I thought I was dead," Aya admitted. He'd actually felt his soul slipping away, but then felt like something had grabbed it as it had left, caged it. He'd never admit it, but he'd been terrified regardless of the light he had felt coming off of his captor. He hadn't trusted that light even though it had felt so familiar.

He wondered if Kyriel knew just how full of light and warmth he was. Probably not, the Seraph seemed to see himself as some sort of monster.

"I think you might've been dead for a minute, but Kyriel brought you back. I swear it felt like you weren't breathing when I went through the portal!"

"A few days?" Aya suddenly sat back, it just sinking in. He was going to be useless for _days_?

"Thought you'd like that part," Yohji snorted.

"But when you get your strength back you'll be stronger than before, so that's a plus," Yohji leaned in and kissed him soundly. It felt so good to finally be back with his lover. He'd longed for Yohji's touch to wipe away Schuldig's and Crawford's.

"Is Kyriel alright?" He hadn't failed in keeping Kyriel safe, at least. Schwarz had left him alone when they'd grabbed Aya.

"Well, one of his wings is still kind of mangled, and he's really weak, but he's alive."

"When did his wing get mangled?" Aya asked, frowning. He suddenly remembered Kyriel crumpling to the ground when he'd been grabbed. Had he broken it when…

"When you were taken," Yohji said, as though he'd read his thoughts.

"It was almost a fatal wound, but Tarlen and Gabriel held him together. He can't fly though, well, he can barely walk, either, so he's staying in bed. Silver threatened to tie him down, so he's behaving," Yohji snorted at the last part. There were so many stubborn people on both teams, it was ridiculous. And he'd never have pegged Kyriel as a stubborn one until he had seen the man injured.

"I should thank him," Aya forced himself to move toward the edge of the bed. He had to get up. He wasn't good at expressing gratitude, but if Kyriel hadn't stepped in then he would've lost the only things in his life that meant anything at all. Aya-Chan and Yohji. How would his sister have gone on without him? Pregnant as she was. And Yohji, they hadn't had enough time together since they'd admitted their love to one another. He didn't want it to end yet.

"You need to lay back down, you stubborn ass!" Yohji growled, moving to shove him back down onto the bed.

"With or without your help, I am going to see him, Yohji," Aya warned, glaring at him.

"Fine, fuck! Whatever! Just give me a minute!" Yohji griped, getting up. He grabbed one of Aya's arms and slung it over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around the swordsman's waist, hefting him to his feet.

Aya was barely standing at all. He was just glad Yohji was strong enough to support his weight and smart enough to keep his mouth shut about it…for now anyway.

Aya winced at the pain that seared through his shoulder blades. It felt like someone had driven a knife through them from the inside! He didn't remember Schuldig and Crawford doing anything to his back!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Yohji helped Aya walk down the hall toward Kyriel's room. Before Yohji could knock Aya grabbed the door handle and shoved the door open.

"Aya! That's rude!" Yohji growled at him.

Gabriel rose to his feet from Kyriel's bedside and walked over to them.

"Come in," Gabriel gave them a tight smile.

"Is he going to make it?" Yohji asked, all but carrying Aya over to the Seraph.

"Yes," Aya answered. He didn't know how he knew it, but Kyriel would live through this.

"You should be resting," Kyriel rasped, craning his neck to look at them.

"I just…wanted to thank you,|" Aya managed to say, sagging against Yohji's side.

"It seems we both have our hands full protecting our mates," Gabriel chuckled, sitting back down and grasping Kyriel's hand in his own.

"I'm sorry that you're still in pain. If I weren't so weak…" Kyriel trailed off, looking Aya in the eye.

"I'm alive," Aya answered back. He wouldn't have wanted to live if it had cost a friend his life.

"There is much we need to talk about. I just…my mind won't focus. When I am a little more…together I will stand at your side and walk you through the power. But for now I'm afraid I'm more of a liability if I can't focus enough to help."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You saved his life and you're still apologising? Kyriel, get over the guilt that's holding you down. Just accept our thanks," Yohji pleaded. They could stand here all day and everything they said would turn into an apology from the blonde.

"How could I not apologise for taking the choice away from him? I didn't ask him how he felt about angelic powers or even how he felt about living. He is changing on the inside, barely human at all anymore. Don't you think I should…"

"Schwarz is responsible for this, not you. We will deal with the rest of the details when you're on your feet," Aya interrupted.

Yohji was surprised, Aya was taking the news far better than he'd expected. Or maybe it just hadn't sunken in yet that he'd been changed.

Aya wouldn't really belong in either world anymore because of the changes going through his body, but at least Yohji wouldn't have to worry about his safety as much. From what Kyriel had told him Aya would heal like an angel. Unfortunately he would have to go through the good and the bad of being half-angel.

Yohji looked at Kyriel's molting feathers. Some were finally starting to grow back in, which was a sign that he was slowly coming out of his cycle. He dreaded when Aya lost control like that.

And would Aya have wings? He hadn't thought to ask and he wasn't about to with Aya right there. He didn't want to give Aya something to be pissed about.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Yohji asked hopefully.

"No. I need to check on Aya-Chan before I rest," Yohji didn't miss the gurgling of Aya's stomach. Okay, he was going to have to get some food into him before or during his visit with Aya-Chan, because Yohji wasn't going to let him ignore his hunger when he was already weak.

"If he eats meat he will feel a bit better, just make sure its not particularly bloody, wouldn't want to trigger a rage in him," Kyriel explained.

"That go for you, too? Will meat help you?" Yohji asked. He would cook up two steaks himself if it would help.

"Yes, but not in a way you would notice," Kyriel admitted.

"Two steaks coming right up," Yohji all but dragged Aya from the room.

"I wasn't finished talking to him," Aya snarled at him.

"Ask me if I care. You're going to eat to feel a bit better, then we'll visit your sister, and then you are going back to bed. Don't fight me on this!" Yohji growled back.

Aya grumbled under his breath. Yohji normally wouldn't have been so forceful with him, but right now Aya obviously wasn't thinking clearly and was too weak to attack him over it.

"Yuki, is there any steak thawed?" Yohji asked as he deposited Aya on a barstool and kissed the back of his neck before walking around the bar.

"There is always steak at the ready considering the crowd we draw in," Yuki answered, making a gesture toward Rem as an example.

"Want me to whip one up for you?" Yuki asked, blocking his way to the fridge. Apparently she wasn't going to let him do it himself.

"You sure?" Yuki crossed her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No one cooks in my kitchen when I'm on shift. I won't be blamed for someone's shit cooking," she warned.

"Can you make three? I'm starving and Aya and Kyriel both need meat to heal more," Yohji explained.

"I'll throw on seven, then, because when angels are healing they eat a lot. Don't be surprised when your sweety eats three all by himself," she turned and started grabbing everything she needed.

Yohji walked back over to where Aya was sagging in the chair, all but resting his forehead on the bar.

He sat down on a stool next to him and slipped an arm around his back.

"Yuki is cooking for you."

"Too lazy to do it yourself?" Aya asked with a snort.

"Not this time. She wouldn't let me."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"How are you feeling?" Kyriel asked, walking on unsteady legs toward Aya.

Aya was getting sick of that damned question, however, for some reason he couldn't manage to snap at Kyriel like he had the others. He felt more like he should be dropping to his knees and begging forgiveness for making the angel worry. That feeling bothered him more than anything. He wasn't the type to go kneeling and begging!

"Just be glad that you feel this way about an angel and not a demon," Kyriel said, like he had read his mind. The Seraph sat down next to him and looked him over.

"Its because you healed me?" Aya asked. He hoped to hell it wasn't, because if it was then it was permanent!

"Yes, I'm so…"

Aya held up his hand to silence the apology.

"Did the steaks help?" Kyriel asked, offering him a small smile.

"You know they did," Aya all but growled, but then suddenly stopped, feeling like his heart was beating a mile a minute. Shit, was it going to feel like he was going to have a heart attack every time he did anything disrespectful around the angel?

"I actually was not sure, as I have never…given blood to heal before. I have heard stories but I have never done it myself," Kyriel explained.

"Thank you, Yuki," Kyriel gave a small bow of his head to the demon as she set another plate of steak in front of him. He ate quickly but neatly.

"If you'd have taken my blood you'd be stronger," Devi said as he took a seat to Aya's right.

"I insisted that you take mine instead of his because it is far more dangerous to take a demon's blood, plus it would put the Revlis clan as a whole with a claim on you, whereas my blood only gives me a claim on you. And I'm sure you know I would never abuse that claim."

Aya was glad. The mere thought of being part demon and possibly being some demon's bitch just didn't sit well with him. He'd had enough of being under another's power when Schwarz had caught him.

"I'll bet I taste better than Kyriel anyways," Devi teased, winking at Aya.

"I'll take your word for it," Aya rolled his eyes at the demon.

Kyriel chuckled and then winced as his wing jerked to the side painfully.

"That's it! Back to bed!" Silver all but growled at Kyriel, taking him by the arm.

"As you say, my dear Silver," Kyriel sighed, following her.

"Another steak? You're going to get so fat," Ken snorted as Aya started eating.

"Where are you putting all that?" Yohji teased, kissing Aya's temple as the swordsman ate faster than he could ever remember. He hoped he didn't look like a slob.

"I told you, man, its all going to go to his ass!" Ken laughed, dodging when Aya turned to swipe at him.

"Any word on Schwarz? We can't just leave them out there to hurt more people. We have to take them down," Aya pushed his empty plate aside and folded his hands together.

"There have been a few demon attacks, but Silver has some teams looking into it. No sign of psychic energy or anything, though. I don't know what to think, really," Omi explained, trying to discreetly look Aya over to see how his injuries were healing.

Aya could feel a tick start in his right eye. He was getting sick of people staring at him! Getting tired of constantly being asked if he was alright, and even more so, getting tired of feeling so damned weak!

"Rem said that he couldn't smell Schwarz anywhere, either. He even took his other form to sniff around," Yohji's hands closed on his shoulders and started to dig deep into the muscles, rubbing them. Aya all but sagged under the touch. It felt so good.

"He got a good scent of theirs from when we found you, and has it kind of locked in his memory," Ken added. Aya noticed the boy had shied away from the word 'rescue', he was glad of it. He already felt pathetic, it was even worse to have been rescued by his teammates!

"Tomorrow we're going to go looking for them," Aya decided. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for them to come to him!

"Only if you're on your feet. We aren't going to take you with us if you're still exhausted," Yohji chided. Yohji was one of the few people who could get away with talking to him like that. It still irked the hell out of him, but he would put up with it for now as long as the man didn't take it too far. He would only be pushed around so much before he started pushing back! And, of course, if he were at full strength there would be no pushing at all. But right now it wasn't exactly like he could fight him on it.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"You should have some, it increases your strength beyond your wildest dreams," Schuldig chuckled, holding the demon out toward Nagi.

"I don't need any…enhancement. My power is just fine the way it is. Besides…you seem to be getting a high off of it and I need to keep my focus," the boy brushed him off, walking away.

"He's right. I think you're overdoing it," Crawford put in, cleaning his glasses before placing them back on his face.

"Well fuck you too," Schuldig growled before going back to feeding at the wound he had opened on the demon's shoulder.

Crawford frowned as he tried to see forward into time, anything at all that could help them. There were flashes, white wings stained in blood. But that was all he could see.

"Maybe if you had some more you wouldn't be psychically neutered," Schuldig snorted.

"Perhaps, however, I don't want to become addicted to demon's blood the way you have. I'm content with the small bits that I do see,"

"Liar," Schuldig growled at him, reading him easily.

'

'

Yohji frowned as he watched Aya train. The man looked…different. There was a different grace to his movements despite the weakness in his body. He didn't move like a human man anymore, he moved like Kyriel, gliding into each movement like an ethereal dancer.

It was making his attacks incredibly hard to read. Yohji was glad he wasn't sparring against him right now, he'd have been too shocked to fight back.

Every now and then Aya would falter, and Yohji was pretty sure he knew why. Every time Aya paused too long or lost his concentration Yohji noticed a pulsing at his shoulder blades.

"Do you need to rest up a bit?" Yohji asked, not daring to come closer. Right now Aya looked about ready to turn the sword on him at the mere suggestion.

The glare was a clear message to back the fuck off. It had been a while since he'd been given a glare that intense from the redhead.

Yohji held up his hands harmlessly. It seemed to be the right answer, because Aya went back to practicing.

His eyes widened when he caught a slight glow from Aya's eyes. That definitely wasn't normal. He'd been told to expect changes, but he hadn't ever factored glowing eyes into that. He was hard as a rock!

Aya paused, cocking his head to the side curiously and sniffing at the air. Yohji grinned at him, knowing he'd been caught and not minding one damned bit. Kyriel had warned him that Aya would be able to smell emotions…and arousal. Before the thought had him laughing and cringing at the same time, now it just made him harder, knowing that Aya could smell exactly what he was feeling when he watched him.

"Smell something interesting?" Yohji asked, his grin growing as Aya stalked toward him like he was hunting him.

Aya launched at him suddenly, shoving him into the wall and kissing him breathless while pinning his wrists down hard enough to hurt.

"NO!" Kyriel shouted, wrapping his arms around Aya's waist and throwing him across the room.

"He was just getting a little frisky," Yohji griped at the angel, moving to go and help Aya up.

"He was going to kill you," Kyriel growled back at him, sticking a finger in his chest.

"If he isn't in control of his power he will accidentally kill you if he gets too excited. Its…something that most of us learn the hard way," Kyriel looked away for a moment.

":When Gabriel and I first…I almost killed him. Had Tarlen not been there to heal his wounds I know I would've killed him. I tore his back wide open with my claws just trying to cling to him, I snapped a few of his ribs just clutching him to me, and crushed his hip bone with my thigh while trying to get him deeper inside of my body. You are a human still, you wouldn't survive it until he is under control. At the very least he needs to be completely tied down if you two are going to…" Kyriel trailed off, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I thought you said you hadn't given him your full power. So he shouldn't be powerful enough to kill me during sex," Yohji pointed out.

"I didn't give him my full strength, if I had you would've been dead when he pinned you to the wall. The sheer force of him pushing you would've broken you on the wall. He is still very dangerous. Please, you must have me, or someone else powerful that you trust, present when you mate with him to stop him should he turn feral in your arms."

"So we need a fucking audience? This is such bullshit!" Yohji shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

Aya was there suddenly, staring at him with the same intense eyes, still sniffing, but not touching. Yohji was pretty sure it was the servant thing between him and Kyriel that was keeping him from pouncing.

"I know you want your mate, but you have to wait for that," Kyriel lay a hand on Aya's shoulder and the redhead seemed to calm, blinking until his eyes returned to their normal human violet instead of the intense glow that had turned Yohji on.

"I want us both to live through this, baby," Yohji chuckled, reaching over and taking Aya's hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Author's notes: yes, I am a tease! LOL!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"What time is it…oh no! I'm going to be late!" Kyriel cried with frustration, throwing on a long white trench coat.

"You're not going!" Gabriel snarled, grabbing him by the arm.

"I have missed too much already! My classes are going to…"

"They are going to go on without you. You're going to have to deal with it. You're in no condition…"

"I can take care of myself!" Kyriel growled back at him.

"Yeah, you've proven that so well in the last few days," Ken snorted, rolling his eyes as he walked by.

Aya exhaled deeply when he saw the glare Kyriel was sending Ken's way. He could feel the danger behind the look. It was strange, he had never been able to physically feel the pull of others' emotions, but now it was like they were a part of him. He never would've thought Kyriel could be a danger to his team until now.

Gabriel's teeth clacked together and he shook his head, trying to clear it of his possessive instincts.

"Weiss will come with me then. They will make adequate escorts. I am going," Kyriel jerked his arm away from Gabriel.

Aya wondered exactly what that was all about, he'd never seen the Seraph pull away from the archangel before! Something was up.

"Only if you take someone more powerful with you," Gabriel growled back at him. "The last time you were in danger it was because of that one," Gabriel pointed in Aya's face.

Aya could feel his lips curling furiously at the insult. A hissing snarl escaped him, startling him. He'd never made sounds like that before!

"He's not been trained in his powers. I know you must keep him near to you for now, but you also need to think of your own safety. Take Devi with you, at least he can open a portal and get you home should there be trouble," Gabriel moved toward Kyriel, his eyes turning predatory.

Aya's eyes widened as he smelled Kyriel's arousal at Gabriel's dominant side.

This was so messed up! There were some things he didn't want to know, and what aroused his friends was on that list.

He dreaded when Omi or Ken got aroused by something. He would be totally disgusted.

Of course he'd smelled Yohji's arousal earlier and had lost control of himself. He couldn't even remember it that well. He could remember Yohji saying something, but he hadn't caught what it was, just that it had been an invitation. Then everything had gone red.

Yohji had been cautious around him after that. Aya didn't blame him, from what Kyriel had told him, if he hadn't stepped in Yohji would probably be dead right now.

"You think too much," Kyriel patted him on the head like a child. Aya gasped as his teeth cut into his lips. He reached up and touched the fang teeth that hadn't been there earlier.

"The transition is almost finished at least, then I can really train you. But until its finished it would be a disaster. Better to teach you about angelic anatomy and power than to actually show you how to use yours just yet," Kyriel slid an arm around his shoulders and led him toward the door despite Gabriel's snarl.

"Are you joining us?" Kyriel asked the rest of Weiss, who were all looking anywhere but at Aya.

"I suppose we should," Omi put in, looking nervous. Aya hated that look, it twisted his gut. His team should never be truly afraid of him!

Aya looked at Yohji, who finally met his eyes, and felt shame. He turned his head, unable to look at the blonde and see the fear in his eyes. He could feel the exact moment that Yohji felt guilty, and then he was suddenly wrapped in Yohji's scent as the blonde grabbed him up in his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm just worried," Yohji whispered, kissing the side of his neck while stroking a hand through his hair.

Damn, Yohji smelled so good. Aya sank into the blonde's arms and clutched him tightly.

"Gotta breathe, baby," Yohji rasped. Aya growled low in his throat, Yohji's nearness making him hard. He licked a line up the side of Yohji's neck before setting his teeth against the pulse there.

"Stop!" Kyriel's hand tangled in his hair and jerked his head back. Aya screeched at the loss. He wanted to taste all of his mate, his passion! his love! his life! He wanted to feel every drop of Yohji's life as it left him. He would fill himself with that taste!

Kyriel wrapped an arm around his neck and forced him away from a retreating Yohji.

"You want to kill your mate? It isn't something you can undo tomorrow!" Kyriel shouted in his ear, waking him from the madness.

Aya looked to Yohji, who was pale as a ghost.

"He was going to tear your throat out, man, fuck!" Ken gasped, staring at Aya like he was some sort of wild animal. Aya supposed he didn't blame him for it.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Yohji didn't know what to think as he watched Aya. The man was…different, to say the least. I mean the man he loved was still in there somewhere, and he got peeks every now and then to remind him that it really was still Aya, but he had to admit he was a bit freaked out.

Aya had almost killed him twice now and he hadn't even known at the time! Hell, Aya had almost killed him because he was horny, he could just imagine how the man would react when something pissed him off!

He could barely focus at all on what Kyriel was saying as he stood before the class, he was too busy watching Aya. The redhead was listening intently to every word like it was the freaking gospel or something.

How the hell did these idiot students all think Kyriel was even part human was beyond Yohji. Kyriel had the class and faculty convinced that he was human somehow. Even the two young angels in the class didn't seem to clue in to the fact that the violet eyed man who seemed to almost glow white light wasn't human.

Kyriel levelled him with an intense stare, daring him to be an ass and interrupt his class. Yohji was tempted to just to see how Kyriel would deal with him as a human.

Aya cocked his head in Yohji's direction like a good dog. Yohji had to snort at his own comparison. Aya was, indeed, acting like he was at Kyriel's service, it was driving Yohji crazy!

"Hey, baby," Yohji winked at Aya, who rose to his feet and walked toward him. Why was it sexy when Aya stalked him like that? Damnit he should be getting up and backing off, but watching Aya come toward him like that, even to kill him, was making him hard and stupid.

"Take your seat!" Kyriel ordered, his eyes looking worried as Aya ignored the order and kept slinking toward Yohji.

Yohji's eyes widened as Aya climbed up into his lap right there in front of everyone and kissed him on the mouth hard enough to bruise.

_Fuck everyone else! _Yohji wrapped his arms around the redhead and opened to his kiss. He supposed he should've expected the bite when it came. He struggled, only to have his wrists grabbed while Aya continued to feed from the blood he'd spilled when he'd bitten his tongue. Yohji was just glad he hadn't bitten it off!

Aya released one of Yohji's wrists only to grab for his zipper. Yohji quickly caught Aya's hand. Now way in hell was he going to get bitten _there_!

Aya drew back, his eyes glowing intensely as he stared curiously at Yohji.

"Mine?" Aya asked, cocking his head to the side like an animal. A strange humming sound escaped Aya's lips as the redhead sniffed at him.

"Always yours," Yohji agreed, though it hurt his tongue to talk. "I love you, baby." Yohji was surprised when Kyriel was there, suddenly, grabbing Aya around the waist and flinging him easily to the ground. There were gasps around the room, and Yohji could clearly see why. Kyriel had let his wings loose in order to launch up the rows of people to grab onto Aya.

"He wasn't asking about love! He was asking about food!" Kyriel growled at Yohji. "He asked if you were for him to eat and you said yes!" Kyriel snarled at him. It wasn't very often that Yohji had seen the Seraph's fangs bared, but right now Kyriel looked deadly.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that? He didn't say anything about food!" Yohji all but shouted at him.

"You just couldn't understand the language. If he ever hums or sings at you he's speaking the angelic language, which means there's more to what he's asking than meets the eye. Next time, before you make yourself out to be dinner, ask me what he's saying to you!" Kyriel slammed a fist down onto the table.

"I can only keep him under control so much if you keep goading him. Its like trying to train a dog to keep from jumping on the furniture while you keep putting him on it! It won't work unless you tread carefully!"

"Great, now I'm furniture," Yohji grumbled.

"What…" Aya's disoriented voice sounded. Yohji looked down to see Aya climbing to his knees, looking like he'd just woken from a dream.

"You're bleeding," Aya stood up and started checking Yohji over, pausing when he noticed it was leaking from his mouth.

"Can I trust you all to keep a secret?" Kyriel asked the students, who were all nodding vehemently. Yohji had clearly seen how much the students loved Kyriel, he would've been surprised if even one of them hadn't nodded.

When Kyriel was setting up for class Yohji had heard them praising him behind his back, talking about how beautiful he was, and how amazing his class was. Hell, they'd even talked about how they hadn't seen the 'other beautiful man' bring him flowers in a while and were worried that they might've broken up. They'd talked about how he looked a little ill and how worried they were about his health.

There was no way they were going to get him fired. And fired he would've been, from what he'd told Yohji. Paranormal creatures were regulated to paranormal schools for the 'safety of the humans' regardless of how harmless a creature could be, and Kyriel wasn't harmless.

"I'm fine, baby, enjoy your class," Yohji offered him a genuine smile. This was the most like himself Aya had been in a while, and he was going to do everything he could to keep him that way. If Aya could be like this even for a little bit then there really was hope of getting his mind back to normal.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Aya narrowed his eyes at Kyriel, who was holding a set of restraints in his hands. He could smell the wards on them. Why would his master want to ward him? He paused, something seemed wrong in that train of thoughts, something that pissed him off but he couldn't remember why.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," the human standing next to him said. Aya cocked his head at the man, inhaling the rich scent that made him instantly hard. He licked his lips, remembering what the blood felt like on his tongue.

Kyriel grabbed his chin and wrenched his head back to focus on him.

Aya growled at being manhandled, but didn't fight it.

"Give me your wrists. This won't take away your power other than the power to break the bonds. As your instructor I must insist on this. I know what is best for you. You do not." Kyriel grabbed one of his wrists and locked the warded cuff around it before pushing Aya to sit down on a wooden chair that was bolted to the floor. The Seraph walked around behind him, grabbing his other wrist and locking it in place around the chair.

"Are you hungry?" Kyriel asked, stroking a hand through his hair. Aya nodded, turning his attention back to the human.

"We don't eat humans. Especially if he is your mate. Tell me, does he feel like he is your mate? Do you feel the bond between you two?"

Aya didn't answer. It was confusing. He wanted this human like he'd never wanted anything before. Wanted to possess every part of him, consumer him, fill him and be filled by him. Didn't that involve eating? He could feel the bond Kyriel was speaking of, I mean of course he could! It was what made the man so irresistible to him. He hadn't reacted that way toward the other humans in the building, just this one.

"You don't want to eat him," Kyriel growled, bringing his attention back to the Seraph.

Aya's back arched in pain as his shoulder blades split.

"Stop it! You're not ready for that yet!" Kyriel snarled, backhanding him.

Aya blinked, looking around. Where was he? _Oh, the bar_. He moved to get up…but found himself restricted.

"Why am I chained to a chair?" He demanded, glaring daggers at everyone in the room.

"Because you tried to eat your mate again," Kyriel explained. Aya looked to Yohji, who was sporting a ripped shirt and a fresh set of bite marks on his shoulder.

"Can I…" Yohji asked, fidgetting as he kept their eyes locked.

"You can, just…don't take things too far. I will keep an eye on his energy to warn you if he starts to change again. With the restraints on he won't be able to lock onto you like he did before so if you do as I say you won't end up with your throat ripped out." Kyriel folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at Yohji.

Aya's head was foggy, he felt like he'd just woken from a long sleep and wondered briefly if this was close to how Aya-Chan had felt when she'd woken from her coma.

Yohji's arms were around him suddenly, hugging him painfully up against his chest. Aya leaned in as best as he could while chained down, pressing a small kiss to the fresh wound in apology.

He paused as the scent of the fresh blood invaded his senses. He pressed his lips against it again, this time touching his tongue to it for just a taste.

"I've missed you, baby," Yohji whispered, kissing the side of his neck.

Aya felt something stir inside of him, something full of light and completely lethal begging to be set free.

He did his best to swallow it down, instead just thinking of Yohji in his arms. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just curl up in bed with him and sleep. Was that too much to ask for? Of course his pride would never allow him to ask for something like that, not out loud. Was it weak to want to be held every now and then?

A low rumbling noise started in the back of his throat and he knew he was slipping back into the void. He didn't want to go there. In the void he felt like he was being pricked by a thousand needles, siphoning something into him that he didn't want. Worst of all was the feeling of waking and knowing he had hurt someone he loved.

"Aya?" Yohji asked, drawing away enough to look him in the eye.

"I'm…I don't…" Aya didn't know what to say.

"He's fine," Kyriel put in. Aya glared at him. He bloody well wasn't _fine_ and Kyriel knew it! So why was he playing this game?

Aya held fast, fighting the beast inside of him. He had to, because apparently no one was going to step in to help Yohji this time if he attacked!

"I thought I'd lost you, and then you were back…but not yourself. Don't ever do that to me again, baby," Yohji whispered, kissing him full on the mouth.

Aya felt his inner angel trying to rear its way to the surface, snarling and growling with need!

He could feel it filling him, pulsing behind his eyes, filling him with light. He turned his head away, breaking the kiss as he fought for control.

"I'm sorry, Aya. I didn't mean to hurt you," Yohji whispered, kissing his cheek before wrapping him in his arms again.

"Sometimes the best way to fight temptation is to face it head on," Kyriel explained as Yohji drew back.

Aya glared at him, wanting to rip him to pieces. Part of him understood the lesson, was grateful even for being shown a glimpse into how to control that side of himself, the other part of him was just pissed off about having Yohji put in danger for the demonstration.

"When are you going to release me?" Aya asked, glowering.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Kyriel asked curiously.

"No…"

"Then it might be a while,"

"Sucks to be you, man, shit!" Ken chuckled from the corner of the room. Omi elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up.

"I think it sucks more to be Yohji. I mean I wouldn't want to get with someone who might bite it off," Rem shuddered.

"Speaking of someone who might bite it off, I wonder how Torian's doing," Ken mused.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Yohji was still having a hard time being cautious. It didn't feel right to treat Aya like a stranger. In all honesty he just wanted things to go back to normal, where he could just take Aya to bed and make love to him without worrying about getting his throat ripped out.

Right now he was waiting for the man to flip out at being kept like a prisoner. What was worse was that Aya-Chan had been asking for him, and Aya knew it. Yohji could see the hurt and shame on Aya's face whenever the redhead thought he wasn't looking.

"How are you feeling?" Yohji asked. Aya just snorted at the question, looking out the window. There was a restraint around his ankle, making it so that, although he could pace around, he couldn't really go anywhere.

He was like a wild animal. He'd done nothing but pace and growl all day long, looking like he wanted to kill everything around him.

"You know you'll get through this, right? That This is just temporary until you get control of your power?" Yohji walked over to him and reached out to touch his cheek. Aya darted out of reach so quickly he nearly fell over. Yohji didn't miss the glowing in Aya's eyes before the swordsman shook himself and shut them tight.

"I still want you, Aya, despite all of this. I want to hold you but I know I can't. I just…wanted you to know that, even though I can't really do much to physically show it, that I do still love you and want you more than anything," he didn't want Aya to think for a second that he was disgusted or afraid of him.

Aya just nodded, dropping to his knees on the floor. Yohji could see the pulsing and shifting in Aya's shoulder blades as the swordsman's arms wrapped tightly around himself.

"What can I do to help, baby?" Yohji asked. His eyes widened as a low humming started to emerge from Aya's lips before it trailed into a scream. He could physically see the power pulsing around Aya's body like electricity.

Kyriel was there, suddenly, gripping Aya's shoulders and giving him a shake to get his attention. It didn't work as well as it had in the past.

Aya's eyes were wide and glowing as his shoulder blades split and feathered appendages started to slowly protrude from the wounds. As beautiful as the wings were, watching them rip through the flesh was making Yohji nauseous.

"There is nothing I can do for him now that the wings have emerged, other than try to teach him control. He is becoming one completely with his angelic nature, there is no turning back, just…putting the pieces back together in hopes of some semblance of the man you loved," Kyriel shook his head sadly.

Aya stared at Yohji, licking his lips hungrily, reaching toward him even though the shackle kept him from touching what he needed so badly.

Yohji could feel the tears straining at his eyes as he watched his lover reach. Not giving a shit about Kyriel's warnings, Yohji reached out and grasped his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Aya cocked his head to the side curiously, his wings flaring backward. Yohji had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. He looked amazing despite the savagery of his expression, so completely perfect.

"You can step closer. I'll stop him if he tries anything," Kyriel assured, laying a hand on Yohji's arm, only to get growled at by Aya.

"Are you snarling at me?" Kyriel asked, quirking an eyebrow. To anyone else it would seem like a calm, almost teasing question, but Yohji could see the threat in it by how Aya quickly looked away.

Yohji grabbed Aya around the waist and kissed him hard, grounding his hips into Aya's hard enough to make him gasp and then purr as those arms, too powerful to be human, clutched at him.

This time, the expected bite didn't come. Aya kissed him back hungrily, clinging to him almost desperately as he rubbed up against him like a cat in heat.

"Whatever you want, baby," Yohji whispered as Aya's fingers started to work at the closures of his pants, tugging them open to bare him.

A strange noise that sounded half like a song and half like a keening cry filled Yohji's mouth as he kissed Aya again. There was no doubt in his mind that he had Aya completely fixated on sex instead of eating him this time as Aya fisted his hand around him and started to stroke. Yohji returned the gesture, just enjoying the feel of his lover in his arms again.

He was almost startled when his hands found those beautiful white wings as he trailed them up Aya's back.

"I think you two are going to be just fine," Kyriel assured though neither one of them were really paying attention to him as they moaned and panted, clutching each other like someone meant to pull them apart.

Regardless of what form he was in, Aya was his, and would always be his. Of that Yohji had no doubts. Even if he lost control and killed him one day, he was Aya's one and only true mate.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Aya paced, his wings twitching with irritation. He didn't like Kyriel touching his mate, even if the Seraph was his master. Kyriel knew that this one belonged to him!

"Stop it!" Kyriel growled at him. Aya glared at him, curling his lips back over his teeth in a snarl.

"If I ever see your teeth bared at me again I'm going to pull them out, do you understand?" Kyriel snarled at him, fighting for control, desperately trying to stop himself from launching at Aya. He hated that his angelic nature was demanding that he punish Aya for insubordination when he never meant for Aya to become his servant in the first place.

Aya could feel Kyriel's power roaring against his own, and his body warned him of the danger. He took a leery step backwards, backing off.

"And you say it would be worse if he'd had demon blood? Far as I can tell he's as much of a slave to you as he would be to Devi," Yohji snapped at Kyriel.

"It wasn't my intention, but at least no other angels can call him, can use him. You know I would never mean to harm him," Kyriel looked away guiltily. "Besides, at least with angelic blood he can survive without sex. If it were demonic blood he would have to have a supply or men for him. One would never be enough to satisfy his hunger."

"What? Other men? You never said anything about…shit! That would've sucked!" Yohji clawed a hand through his hair.

Aya shuffled toward him, keeping his eyes wearily on Kyriel as he approached Yohji. He slid a hand up the blonde's arm. Something had his mate upset, he didn't understand what it was, but someone who belonged to him shouldn't be upset.

"Its okay, baby," Yohji assured him, gathering him up into his arms.

Aya growled low in his throat, he wanted this man so much it hurt. Every whiff of his scent, every touch of his skin, he wanted it all to consume him.

Aya nuzzled in, inhaling deeply. He could smell Yohji's arousal, could feel his need growing against him.

"When the fuck is he going to snap out of it?" Ken asked from the doorway.

Aya narrowed his eyes at the interruption. No one belonged here at this moment with him and his mate!

"I…I don't know. I've never done this before," Kyriel admitted. "He will be forever changed, but…he is still in there. Once he gains control over himself his memories should return. Very few of them are still with him at the moment."

"But he remembers Yohji?" Omi asked, clinging to Ken's arm.

"Not exactly. He doesn't remember much about Yohji, just that they belong together, and possibly his name. Though I'm not sure if he just knows his name from hearing me say it or not," Kyriel admitted, crossing his arms and shaking his head sadly.

Aya tore away from Yohji and launched at the two intruders. He wanted to be with his mate! Why couldn't they see that?

The shackle around his ankle pulled taut and he fell, unable to move further to get to his prey.

"Holy fucking shit!" Ken cried, grabbing Omi and running like hell.

"I guess you were right about keeping the cuff on him," Yohji sighed. Aya lay still while his mate turned him over onto his back to inspect him for injuries.

He keened low in his throat, pulling one of Yohji's hands to his groin.

"Straight to the point, I see," Yohji chuckled, working his pants open.

Aya growled as Yohji took him in his mouth. It felt so good. Not as good as it would feel to have his mate inside of him, riding out his frustrations and pounding the love into him, but this was still good.

His lips curled in a snarl and his hands moved toward Yohji's head. Kyriel caught his wrists quickly and pinned them to the floor.

"What the fuck?" Yohji growled at the Seraph.

"You can never have oral sex with an angel without having them restrained, they will crush your skull accidentally, that's why it isn't done. I am powerful enough to keep that from happening by holding him down. Do continue."

"How will I know if he's willing or not if he can't push me away?" Yohji shouted at the Seraph.

"Does he look like he's pushing you away? Even in this state of mind he would scream at you to stop if he didn't want it. And I would never hold someone down for another to rape." Kyriel explained.

"Please," Aya managed, arching toward Yohji. He needed!

"I'm here, baby," Yohji assured, wiping the hair out of Aya's eyes before trailing quick kisses down his neck and chest. Aya all but screamed when Yohji took him in again, alternating between licking and sucking.

Aya shouted as he came, feeling some of the energy fizzling out of him. It felt good, like he was free even just for a moment. He paused as something stirred at the back of his mind, something about being restrained like this, something he didn't want to know.

Author's notes: a chapter to signify good things on their way! Well, maybe not good, but hopefully hot! LMAO!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"There has to be something we can do. We can't exactly leave him like this," Yohji growled at Kyriel, trying to control his body's reaction as Aya continued to stare at him in the way that meant his angelic side was wanting him.

The fun had worn off. He was getting frustrated. Hell yes he wanted Aya, and of course he didn't mind the amount of sex they had been having or the come hither looks he kept getting, but he wanted Aya back. He wanted to be able to look into his eyes and see the honour and ruthlessness that had absolutely nothing to do with anything angelic. He wanted to see the gentler side that handled Aya-Chan, and he wanted to be able to bloody well sleep with his lover in his arms instead of in a bed across the room out of reach.

He wanted to take Aya out to dinner, and train with him, and hell, even go on a mission with him if that's what it took!

"I understand that you're upset…"

"No, you don't fucking understand! How could you…"

Kyriel's lips curled at him for a split second before the Seraph pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"You have no idea what I do and don't understand. You don't know the things I've seen and experienced! The friends I've lost to insanity who were beyond reach, the ones who ended up killing themselves because they couldn't handle life at all! You don't know what I've been through so don't you dare judge me!" Kyriel barked at him.

"When Gabriel is in heat he barely knows who I am other than something that belongs to him. I could fight him off, but I don't want to hurt him. Watching him go after my friends and those I consider family…and then realizing that I am ten times more dangerous during my cycle, its…maddening. I understand your pain. It might be a slightly different situation, but the cause is the same. Be glad that you have me here to keep him under control. I do not have that luxury!" Kyriel shook his head sadly, wrapping his arms around himself.

"He hurts you that bad, huh?" Yohji felt like a shit. He'd totally forgotten about Gabriel's condition and his none too gentle treatment of the Seraph.

"I retreat into my own mind to escape the pain of his touch when he is like this even though I know that I might never come back."

"I'm sorry," Yohji jumped as Aya's arms slid around his waist. For once the redhead wasn't rubbing on him and making lewd noises, he was just holding on.

"Its fine, I'm sorry I was so emotional. It wasn't my intention to make you pity me, so please don't. This isn't about me. Its about you and Aya. Its about bringing your lover back to you. I might not be able to control Gabriel, but I have a way into Aya's mind. I worry, though, that loosening up the memories without more practice of self-control might send him into a rage. Please, let me work with him some more," Kyriel pleaded.

"My mate," Aya growled happily in his ear when Yohji leaned back into his arms.

"Yes he is, care for him well," Kyriel offered Aya a smile.

Yohji chuckled and swatted Aya's hand away from his crotch.

"Not exactly what I meant, but don't let me get in your way," Kyriel beamed at them, the sorrow seeming to sift from his eyes.

"I think I should start training him on how to fly soon. It is very important that those wings aren't just a decoration, and he doesn't even know how to put them away to keep them from being damaged. He will need to learn how to fight in the sky."

"That would make missions…interesting," Yohji grinned.

"You weren't thinking about missions at all. I will tell you that mating in the sky can be…hazardous," Kyriel chuckled into his hand.

"Should've known that Gabriel wouldn't have passed that opportunity up," Yohji snickered.

"Gabriel is…inventive," Kyriel agreed.

"Are you kidding me? Stop that!" Yohji cried out with exasperation as Aya's fingers started working on the fastenings to his pants.

"Hornball!" Yohji laughed, but was stopped short when those sharp teeth pressed against his shoulder, stilling him completely. Shit! Was Aya going to rip into him again? He'd thought they were at least past that part!

"Stop it! No blood!" Kyriel snarled. Yohji sighed with relief when Aya's teeth released him, but those hands kept up their attempt to free him.

"Do you want him to stop?" Kyriel asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Right now? Yeah, but only because I still haven't exactly caught my breath yet, if you know what I mean." Yohji blushed bright red at admitting that.

"Ah, yes, I imagine it must be hard to keep up with him. The human body can only rise to the occasion so many times in an hour," Kyriel chuckled.

"Release your mate. It isn't time," Kyriel warned.

Yohji wasn't expecting the roar from Aya, or for those strong arms to catch him in such a tight grip he was afraid of his ribs breaking.

Kyriel was in front of him suddenly, striking behind him to catch Aya in the throat and send him stumbling backwards.

Yohji ran a hand over his face. He hadn't meant for it to cause another damned fight!

He watched Aya fight back fiercely, but with his wings still unusable he was off balance and Kyriel took him down easily.

Yohji could just imagine how much of a pain in the ass Aya was going to be once he got his wings under control.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I can't believe we're still having a party," Yohji snorted.

Aya cocked his head to the side, looking at the restraints that shackled around his wrists to keep him from attacking anyone.

Everyone was dressed strange. If it weren't for his scent Aya wouldn't have recognized his mate. Yohji made a damned fine pirate, though Aya wasn't sure how he knew what that was.

He reached over and slid a hand through the fake black hair that Yohji wore. He liked the real hair better. It smelled like…something that belonged to him. Not like this plastic hair that smelled all wrong.

"You're cute when you pout," Yohji snickered, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm not pouting!" Aya hissed. Then paused when Yohji's eyes widened. The blonde looked completely ecstatic!

He felt…different today. I mean he still wanted to grab Yohji by the hair and drag him off somewhere to play, but he didn't feel as threatened by everyone else, and his thoughts felt a bit more stable.

He had even let them dress him up similar to Yohji, except that he didn't have fake hair, and he had a patch over his left eye.

He paused, wondering why he was forcing himself to sit still in the chair and not climb into his mate's lap. He shook himself, trying desperately to behave. Kyriel had told him to behave, and his mate had begged and pleaded with him to do as he was told, that's why. As much as Kyriel was his master, Yohji was his mate, and he would try to make his mate happy.

He didn't, however, like that there were demons in the same room as his mate. That was dangerous. He wanted to kill the demons and then hide his mate inside his wings. But he had been warned to leave the demons alone. Something about the demons being allies.

Aya huffed, his wings bristling with irritation as his eyes met the short demon's. The demon winked at him, grinning wide enough to show his little fangs.

Aya bared his teeth, showing that his were much larger and would tear the demon's little throat out should he even think of touching his mate!

"Tone it down a little bit, Aya. Please?" Yohji's hand covered his.

Aya's eyes shot up to Yohji's face. He licked his lips, wondering if Yohji would mind if he touched him just a little bit more.

Something in the back of his mind was shouting at him to get control of himself, that he was acting shamefully as he slid a hand up Yohji's thigh. He would give anything to have these shackles off so he could take his mate somewhere away from everywhere…

He paused as something shifted in his mind. He paused, drawing his hand back and staring at the shackle. Something was wrong. Something hurt…on the inside. He frowned. He couldn't remember a time when anything had hurt so much.

"Ran!" Aya-Chan squealed, racing toward him, only to get grabbed up by Rem before she could reach him.

"Easy there, princess, he's dangerous right now," Rem reminded her, gently setting her back on her feet.

"Not to her!" Aya found himself shouting before he could stop himself, rising to his feet. His wings spread wide. That man…wolf…had better put that girl down! _Why? She isn't my mate or my master. I shouldn't care about some girl!_

"Do you remember her, baby? That's your sister," Yohji whispered, taking his hand in his own.

Aya looked at Yohji, uncomprehending. The sparks between them seemed to ignite as Yohji's touch reminded him of exactly how much he wanted the man.

Aya pulled his hand free and wrapped his arms around Yohji's waist, purring low in his throat. _Disgraceful! Improper! Not in front of Aya-Chan! _Where had those words come from?

"Baby, not that I don't appreciate you wanting me and all, but we can't fuck in front of all these people," Yohji snorted, though Aya could hear the tension and worry in his voice. Kyriel's growl sounded from across the room.

Aya forced himself to pull away, frowning as he touched Yohji's costume with his fingertips, tracing over where the shirt covered the usually bared midriff.

"Wow, the temperature in here just went up about a hundred fucking degrees," the little demon laughed from across the room.

Aya looked around, there was something that was missing, something he could use to kill the demon with. What was it?

"Do you think he's looking for his sword?" Ken asked, still keeping his distance with Omi under his arm.

"I doubt it," Yohji sighed, kissing Aya's forehead.

"Sword?" Aya paused, why did that sound so right? He was confused and horny and his head hurt. He just wanted today to be over so he could screw his mate into oblivion, and maybe have a little bit of his blood again.

Blood was good, especially Yohji's blood. But Kyriel had told him that he wasn't allowed to bite anymore and he was trying…but it was so hard when Yohji looked so good!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Yohji didn't know what to think. Five times at the party it had looked like he'd had his Aya back. Five goddamned times! He'd finally had to leave to keep from shaking the shit out of the redhead to make him snap out of it.

It would've been a very bad idea, given Aya's current temperament. Though he wasn't sure leaving the redhead alone, bolted to the floor in a room full of people had been the brightest idea, either, but he didn't want to punish Aya for something that was his own damned fault. If he'd agreed to the demon blood maybe Aya would still be himself! Or maybe they could've found another way altogether! But no, he'd jumped at the chance to get Aya put back together, only to have him come back wrong! He loved Aya, even when he was being difficult. He even loved Aya's angelic side. He had to admit that it was adorable when Aya would randomly hug or touch him like he was making sure he was still there. And it was damned hot whenever the redhead would shove him up against a wall and kiss him like he wanted to devour him whole. But he missed being able to communicate with Aya even when the redhead wasn't very talkative.

He missed seeing Aya's soul bared to him, his eyes honest and open. His emotional outbursts when he was angry, his confusion whenever someone was kind to him without a reason. Hell, he even missed Aya's snide remarks at Ken. Instead of risking hurting Aya he'd ditched his costume and run off.

A sad song played in his head, something he had never heard before and yet something that spoke to him, begging him to return home.

"What's wrong, your lover dead?" Schuldig snorted, walking toward him.

Yohji forced himself not to jump with surprise. When the hell had he gotten there?

"You wish," Yohji growled at him. He wouldn't let Schuldig have the satisfaction of thinking he'd killed Aya. The telepath could go to freaking hell!

"Oh, I guess I didn't cut him as deeply as I thought I had," Schuldig sighed, though he was clearly surprised, knowing that Aya couldn't possibly have survived those wounds on his own.

"Guess he isn't putting out. I'll bet its frustrating as hell. Does he scream every time you touch him? Shy away and apologise? Or does he just run off?" Schuldig was grinning widely at him, obviously trying to find a new angle to work at. Yohji wondered why the man didn't just try reading it from his mind.

"We aren't having any problems with him being…resistant," Yohji growled at him. He wasn't going to talk to Schuldig about what Aya was really like, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let the freak think he had Aya in a corner crying somewhere.

"Then what are you problems?"

"None of your goddamned business, freak! I'm not your pal, so go the fuck home, or kill yourself, I don't give a damn which!" Yohji growled, turning to walk away.

"Now you don't really want to turn your back on me, do you?" Schuldig asked, suddenly so close behind him that he was whispering in his ear.

"Shall I show you exactly what I did to your boyfriend before I go and find him and do it again? You do feel kind of nice…" Yohji tried to struggle away when Schuldig's arms slid around his waist.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Yohji shouted, grabbing at his wires and trying to wrap the telepath in them.

Schuldig darted back just in time to avoid being caught.

"Who do you think will get to Abyssinian first, me or you?" Schuldig smirked at him as huge leathery batwings spread from his back.

"Fuck!" Yohji gasped, staring with wide eyes. What the fuck had Schuldig done to himself?

If Aya weren't bolted to the fucking floor Yohji would have nothing to worry about! In angel form Yohji was pretty sure Aya could take Schuldig down…but then again, Aya hadn't learned how to fly yet or even how to put his wings away despite Kyriel's attempts at teaching him. _Motherfucker!_

Yohji ran as fast as he could back toward the bar. If he were back in his own world he would at least have a cell phone that bloody well worked! He had nothing! No way of warning Silver and Kyriel to guard Aya with their lives! No warning to get their gentler members hidden away where it was safe!

Yohji couldn't even flag down a cab because he had no cash on him to pay. Hell, he wasn't even one hundred percent sure that the cars he thought were taxis really were. For all he knew he'd be flagging down the police. He highly doubted they'd believe that demons from another dimension were coming to kill the angels…would they even believe in angels? He had no freaking clue what the general public knew about!

He pictured Aya's confused violet eyes, shining as he looked up at the intruder, too bolted down to defend himself as he waited and yearned for Yohji to come back. It wasn't vanity, he could actually feel Aya's need for him this far away. The redhead was calling to him, begging him to come home. Yohji didn't understand the angelic language, yet somehow he knew that was what that sad sound was that resonated in his skull. Aya thought he had done something wrong and that he'd been abandoned.

Aya could die tonight, and he'd die thinking Yohji had left him behind. Yohji tried to squash that thought, but he couldn't. He was pretty sure he had seen desperation and even a hint of tears in Aya's eyes when he'd run off earlier. He' quickly told Silver he just needed some air and had rushed out before anyone could follow him. They probably assumed he was just smoking outside the door for a while. Or at least they probably had at first. But he'd been gone for two hours now and he knew they weren't that stupid.

Please let me be on time!

Author's notes: And now on to the real fun! Muwahahahahahahahaha!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Aya sat curled up on the floor with his wings spread out around him. He looked at the shackles on his wrists and ankles that kept him from moving far. He hated this.

His mate had left him behind for some reason. He'd done something wrong and his mate had abandoned him. He couldn't even smell him anymore. He'd tried giving his mate a mental push to get his attention, and he'd been singing mournfully since Yohji had left.

He pounded his fist on the floor, furious with his master for keeping him shackled to the floor! He had to go and find his mate and…make him compliant. No, wait…that wasn't right. He had to show his mate that he was behaving! That he would continue to act what Yohji had called 'civilized'. the problem was that Yohji hadn't really explained anything, he'd just said 'act civilized, we can't have sex in public'. Other than that, and he hadn't jumped Yohji in front of everyone, he had no clue what the man was talking about. Was it because he'd touched him in public? Or maybe Yohji just didn't like him anymore.

He huffed, his wings flaring out with irritation. Part of him, a distant part that seemed so buried beneath the surface, was trying to tell him something. He couldn't hear it over the static of the power that roared through him. It was frustrating.

"I'm going to make you some tea to calm you down, I will return shortly, I assure you," Kyriel took both of his hands in his own and looked him in the eye. Aya had come to realize this was Kyriel's way of making sure he understood.

"Yohji?" Aya asked, his frown deepening when Kyriel looked away. "Give him time. He'll come back for you. He hasn't left you," Kyriel embraced him, kissing the top of his head.

Aya drew back, although touch from his master was always welcome, as it was in his blood to need his master, he felt humiliated for some reason. He didn't know what brought on the feeling of wounded pride, but he huddled into himself, seething at it.

"I'll go and make the tea. Try to relax," Kyriel sighed as he stood up and left.

Why did his master always think tea fixed everything? The Seraph was constantly pushing it at him, mind you he did like it, but that still didn't mean it was a cure all!

"My, but this is a pleasant surprise. You look so hot with wings," someone laughed from behind. Aya spun, wondering why he hadn't picked up the scent. Or even more so, why hadn't Kyriel? _This demon must have the ability to cloak his scent! _

Aya hissed, baring his teeth as his eyes started to glow bright violet. Cloaking or not, Aya was going to enjoy pulling him apart like a broken doll!

"I'm hurt, its like you're not even happy to see me after all we've shared," the demon sighed, scratching a hand through his orange hair.

Aya cocked his head to the side. Shared? Was the demon messing with him, or…? He paused, something about him was familiar, something that hurt inside.

"That's it, you remember me," the man laughed, stalking toward him.

Aya backed up a step, only to be stopped by the shackle.

"Oops, forgot about the chain, did you? Your friends did half the work for me," he reached out and grabbed Aya's jaw before he could react and bite his hand.

"Go ahead, fight me. It'll be like before, you struggling while I fucked you. Don't you remember what it felt like to have me inside of you?"

Aya's eyes widened, something in those words rang true, something that made Aya's blood run cold with fear.

He snarled with rage, his entire body trembling violently as emotions that he didn't understand started running rampant inside his mind. There was so much pain! Hopelessness!

He jerked on the shackles, trying to free himself enough to be able to swat the man's hand away from his face. He couldn't even raise his arms up enough to fend him off.

He needed something to defend himself with! Something that would give him better reach to his enemy damnit!

Schuldig was going to hurt him if he didn't…Schuldig? Was that this creature's name?

"So you do remember me, I'm so glad. I was starting to think I hadn't made a lasting impression on you, gorgeous!" Schuldig's mouth crushed up against his while his hand worked his jaw, forcing it open while he tried to pull away.

He jerked on the chains furiously now, desperate! He had to get away! He had to do something! Where was his sword goddamnit!

He could barely breathe as Schuldig took advantage of his open mouth and tasted every corner. He couldn't even bite down to stop the invasion.

He jerked on the shackle on his ankle, trying to kick or knee or something! Anything to get away!

"You'll be even more fun to fuck like this. Your mind is so muddled, so confused and emotional. All that power is fucking you up right good, and it makes it like having you completely exposed, so damned beautiful," Schuldig whispered against his lips, jerking back when Aya was finally able to snap his jaws shut and aimed for the man's face.

"Now that wasn't very nice. You would've left a mark and Brad would've been fucking furious!" Schuldig backhanded him so hard that he fell over. Damn the demon was strong! Aya lay there, dazed for a moment, then wondered why he even bothered fighting. His mate wasn't coming back for him. Without his mate he was worthless.

_Because even as nothing you can't let him do this! What if Aya-Chan were the one to find you afterwards? _Why did the girl mean so damned much to him? Yohji had said it was because she was his sister, but she didn't smell like an angel to him…

He snapped back to reality as Schuldig pinned him to the floor, grinding his body down onto him.

"Now we're going to have to keep this short, because we wouldn't want to be interrupted!" Schuldig laughed, biting hard onto his shoulder, tearing into the flesh.

"No," Aya whispered. He was Yohji's, even if Yohji didn't want him anymore, he wouldn't let anyone else touch him! But…how could he stop this demon from doing just that when he was shackled down?

He struggled against Schuldig's grip, snarling with rage as he mustered up every ounce of strength he had, trying to focus it like Kyriel had taught him. It was hard to focus when the demon kept hurting him, though, and he kept losing concentration before he could use the power to protect himself.

He struggled harder when the demon tore his clothes apart and pushed into him ruthlessly. His pride wouldn't let him scream. He couldn't have anyone come in and see that he was helpless to stop this! He wanted to die.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Yohji burst through the front doors, his eyes immediately training around the room, trying to find out where Aya was chained. It looked like the party was long over and everyone had cleaned up for the night, except for Devi, but then, when wasn't the demon dressed like a pirate?

"He's in your room," Kyriel explained, picking up a tray of tea. Aya's pained scream rang through the building.

Yohji ran as fast as he could toward the sound. His heart was thumping desperately in he made his way up the staircase, which seemed way too damned long. Kyriel was right behind him, Silver and Rem as well. He didn't need to look back to know that others were rising to follow.

Yohji shoved the door open, eyes wide at the sight of the Schuldig pounding into Aya's body like he was just a thing!

Aya was thrashing, trying to fight against his chains, snarling and biting, trying to free himself.

Schuldig's demonic form was too strong for him.

"Come any closer and I'll kill him!" Schuldig warned. It was only then that Yohji noticed the dark mist that formed a loose loop around Aya's neck. If any of them advanced Schuldig would tighten that power enough to crush his throat. Would that kill an angel? Yohji didn't know.

Aya's eyes met his. This still wasn't the old Aya. The old Aya would've looked away in shame, or been pissed off. This Aya looked confused and hurt and was pleading with his eyes to be saved.

Yohji threw his wire at Schuldig, praying that the demon wouldn't have the chance to kill Aya first. The Telepath smirked and sliced the wire with his talons, grinning wickedly as he tightened whatever that was around Aya's neck.

Aya screamed, his eyes glowing bright violet to the point where they seemed to mist the air around them before raw power burst around him, sending Schuldig flying into the wall. The demon quickly scrambled out the window and flew off with Devi hot on his tail.

Aya curled in on himself, whimpering and coughing. Yohji ran to him, pulling off his coat and wrapping it around the shivering angel as much as he could while pulling him into his arms.

"I'm so sorry baby. I never should've left you alone."

"Left," Aya whispered. Yohji could feel the tears soaking into his neck.

"What the fuck happened in here? I heard Aya screaming!" Ken shouted, racing into the room. Omi was right behind him, looking pale.

"Schuldig was here. He attacked while your friend was chained down," Kyriel explained, his eyes sad as he watched Aya cling to Yohji. He had failed to protect someone dear to him again. Until Aya had control of his powers he was almost as helpless as a child. He knew that the chains were also to blame, but he couldn't very well take them off if Aya was going to attack anyone who looked at his mate!

Yohji drew back. He had to look Aya over for injuries. He had to make sure Schuldig hadn't…torn him too badly.

"I'll behave…don't leave," Aya pleaded, clinging to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I just have to see where you're hurt!"

"I'm not hurt!" Aya growled at him. Yohji paused. Angel Aya wasn't normally stubborn about any sort of injury. He looked into the redhead's eyes. There was no glow, no mist, just cold stubbornness.

"I missed you, baby," Yohji swallowed down the painful lump in his throat. How had Aya jumped from the angel into his old self in two seconds? It wasn't because of the rape, because he would've woken sooner.

He watched with wide eyes as Aya's wings started to shrink down, vanishing beneath the skin.

"I'm tired. What happened? The last thing I remember I was…I was dying. Why am I alive?" Aya rubbed at his eyes, then noticed the shackles on his wrists and ankles. He glared around the room at everyone.

"We will explain everything to you in due time. Please, for now just try to relax while I unlock you," Kyriel smiled, producing a key from inside his robes. He went to work, quickly unlocking each shackle.

"Kyriel gave you his blood to save your life, it made you part angel. You make a beautiful angel, baby. Mind you, you've been frustrating the fuck out of me. I love both of your sides, but I…missed you." Yohji knew he was shaking, almost crying as he kissed Aya. He wanted to devour him whole, but knew better, not when Aya had been assaulted again.

"Where did he go?" Aya asked suddenly.

"Who, baby?" Yohji asked, kissing him lightly again.

"You know who!" Aya snarled.

"Yeah, I was just hoping you meant someone else. He got away."

"My little demon will find him and report back, make no mistake," Silver assured.

"That sick fucker won't get away with this, don't worry. When we're done with him he'll wish he'd died human," Rem's claws clacked together in emphasis.

"No! He's my kill!" Aya growled at the wolf. "If he's found, I get to kill him!"

Yohji sighed into Aya's hair. He'd almost forgotten how stubborn the man was.

Author's notes: I know Aya has been OOC lately, but he kinda had to be. But he's back for now!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sitting around waiting for Devi to return was a waste of time. Aya was getting pissed off. It was taking too long and he was too sore to do anything about it. Plus Silver had made it impossible for him to leave.

He grumbled at that. She'd put a ward up over the building to keep anyone from coming or going except for Devi. It was her way of keeping all of the 'innocents safe'. She had downright ignored him when he told her to wait until he was outside. It still pissed him off. But then Kyriel had ordered him to stay, and for some reason he couldn't disobey. He liked the angel and all, but he hated being ordered around!

"You're acting like a child," Kyriel pointed out, handing him a cup of tea.

"What's in this one?" Aya asked suspiciously, sniffing at it. Kyriel was addicted to tea, for sure, but they all had some medicinal purpose.

"It has a relaxant in it, it will calm you down," Kyriel smiled at him.

"I don't need to calm down," Aya shoved the cup back at the angel.

"If you don't calm down you're going to lose yourself to your angelic side again. Is that what you want?" Kyriel asked, sipping his own tea delicately while holding Aya's cup out to him again.

"Just drink the damned tea, Aya," Yohji griped. Aya quirked an eyebrow at him. Since when did Yohji tell him what to do?

"You drink it! I'm fine!" Aya growled at him. He knew he was being childish, but he didn't want to calm down! He wanted to go out and find Schuldig and rip the black heart out of his chest!

He paused as he felt that strange power roaring to the surface. His shoulder blades ached and his vision clouded.

He quickly grabbed the cup and downed the contents. He glared in Yohji's direction, daring him to comment on it. It wasn't like he had done it to follow Yohji's or Kyriel's orders. He'd done it because it might stamp down the angel that was trying to get free from within him. He didn't like being out of control.

His eyes slid back into focus as the tea started to calm his nerves. It wasn't enough to make him drowsy or anything, like he'd expected, just enough to keep him from changing.

"Better?" Kyriel asked, taking another sip of his own.

"Hn," Aya turned his attention back to Yohji, who looked relieved.

"We could always put a ward on you to keep your angelic side from surfacing, but the problem with that is that it could cut your strength in half, and that would be a bad thing if you had to fight your enemy," Kyriel explained.

"I will not be weakened!" Aya growled at him. Like hell he was going to let them cut his strength in half, he'd rather risk losing his mind to the angel again.

"How are you feeling, Ran?" Aya-Chan asked, approaching cautiously. He hated that she had to tiptoe around him. He swore she was the one person he would never let fear him, and now look at what had happened. He'd become too much of a monster to even keep that vow.

"I'm fine," his tone was more clipped than he'd intended, making her jump a little.

He reached out a hand, which she quickly bypassed and hugged him tight around the neck.

"Things will get better. They have to, right?" she offered him a sweet smile. "You just have to have faith in that. We're all going to get through this together, you're not alone even if you want to be."

"I know," Aya sighed, pulling her back in for another hug, which had her giggling in his ear.

He felt something move against him.

"I think the baby just kicked you for being gloomy," she laughed, kissing his forehead before taking a seat on his left.

"Someone has to," Silver snorted. Aya ignored her, knowing she was just teasing him. He supposed it was the tea that allowed that comment to roll off his shoulders.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Kyriel raced out of the room, careful not to spill what was left of his tea as he made his way behind the bar to unlock one of the safes.

He pulled out a sword and tossed it to Aya, obviously knowing he could catch it before it hit him in the face.

"I hid it so that it wouldn't get stolen, and so that you wouldn't kill Yohji while you were in your other form," Kyriel explained, running back over to sit down.

"Now, Aya-Chan, can I feel your stomach?" Kyriel asked with bright eyes.

"You just can't help yourself, can you, you maternal freak," Rem snorted, wiping down their table.

"Sure, he's kicking like a soccer player right now," Aya-Chan giggled, grabbing Kyriel's hand and placing it over her belly. His smile brightened even more as he felt the movement beneath his palm.

"He's a strong one, our Aridan," Kyriel chuckled. "How have you been feeling? Are you sore anywhere?" he asked.

"Kind of everywhere, but I guess that's because he's growing so fast. Not like I can take anything for the pain."

"No, but had you told me I would've taken your pain into myself so you wouldn't feel it," Kyriel chided.

"No, you're still too weakened for that. It could hurt you. Besides, I'll take everything, the good and the bad. This is my baby and I want to feel everything. I won't settle for less. Though…when he's actually being born you can go right on ahead and get rid of the pain for me. I can handle the aches and nausea though." she assured.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Yohji might put up a brave face for the others, but internally he wouldn't lie to himself. He was terrified. He'd been watching Aya for over a day now, and he knew enough to know his lover was losing the battle against his inner angel.

He could tell every time Aya's attention shifted, every time his eyes started to get that glow or his shoulder blades would extend. How many times tonight had he seen Aya pinch the bridge of his nose and close his eyes. To most it looked like he was irritated over something, but Yohji knew he was doing it to try to focus.

Yet every time he'd tried to go to the swordsman and wrap his arms around him Aya would shrug him off. Aya didn't want to be touched right now. More than anything Yohji wanted to make love to him incase this was the last time he got to spend with him, but he knew why Aya was pulling away from him. _That bastard Schuldig. If I ever get my hands on him I'll kill him myself! He's taken Aya from me. Aya doesn't want to be touched because of what that freak did to him, so I can't even comfort him, can't even hold him to help him get through this!_

"I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?" Yohji asked, he had to get away. He couldn't stand seeing Aya like this and not be able to do anything to help.

"You're leaving?" Aya asked a little too quickly. The split second of panic on Aya's face reminded Yohji too much of the angel's face when he'd left. That same fear and despair, the same worry that he'd done something wrong to drive Yohji away.

"I…don't have to, I was just…I thought you might want to be alone," Yohji sighed, not about to admit that he had wanted to escape. _Yeah, you tried that once, and look what happened! You might as well have caused this yourself. _

"Its fine, if you want to go," Aya glared at him, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest. _And the defences are up again! _Aya was trying so hard to hold it together that Yohji wasn't going to call him on it.

"We should probably get some food into you. You haven't eaten since…" Yohji winced as Aya's glare intensified.

"Since?" Aya dared him to say it. Did Aya really think he was going to say 'since Schuldig raped you?'

"Since this morning," Yohji finished his sentence as he'd planned to. He knew that Aya felt weak and humiliated by what had happened. Hell, he knew that he'd feel the same way even though he knew there was no need to blame himself.

"Why isn't that stupid demon back yet?" Aya growled, walking to the window and peering outside.

"Maybe Schuldig was harder to track than we'd thought, or maybe he can't get out without getting spotted yet. He was told to find out where Schuldig ran off to and to not attack without the team," Yohji reminded him. Silver had been adamant that Devi not try to face Schwarz alone.

"Would you follow that order, if it were given to you?" Aya asked, clenching his hands on the windowsill.

"Fuck no. If one of my friends had been attacked you could bet your ass I'd kill the bastard responsible if I found him. Hell, I'd be there right now killing him if Silver hadn't warded the damned place up!"

"You would be dead. He's not human anymore, and he's stronger than any of the demons we faced in our world," Aya shook his head. Yohji knew that, on the surface Aya and Devi didn't get along, but he also knew Aya well enough to know that the man did consider the pervy demon to be a friend if for no other reason than he'd helped take care of Aya-Chan.

"You saying you're stronger than me because you survived?" Yohji snorted.

"Don't fool yourself. I died," Aya shook his head. He knew he had died. He'd felt it, he'd felt that moment of pain when his heart had stopped beating, had felt himself floating out of his body, only to get dragged mercilessly back down into the shell by the light that Kyriel had poured into him through the blood transfusion.

"I'm sorry," Yohji placed a hand on Aya's arm, it seemed to be the only place he could touch him for prolonged periods without the redhead eventually having some sort of flashback and pulling away.

"Are you okay, baby?" Yohji asked, feeling Aya's arm tremble under his hand.

"Yes!" Aya growled at him, glaring again.

"Like I said, lets go and get some food. Can't fight on an empty stomach and who knows when that brat demon is coming back," Yohji was startled when Aya leaned in and kissed him. It was light, and the swordsman kept their bodies from actually touching, but he could feel the warmth radiating off Aya's skin, like it was reaching out to try to touch him regardless of what the redhead had to say about it.

"I'm sorry, Yohji," Aya whispered against his lips.

"For what, baby?" Yohji reached up and brushed the hair out of Aya's eyes, careful not to touch his skin while he was at it.

"For being useless. I don't even know why you're still here. I…It feels like…I just…" Aya shook himself, looking like he was ready to pull away completely and hide within himself again.

"I love you. You didn't do a damned thing wrong. It could've happened to any of us. Hell, it probably would've happened to whichever one of us was alone first. I won't lie to you and say I'm not pissed, I am. I am so fucking upset right now, but not at you, never at you. I'm pissed at the freak who hurt you. You're mine and I love you. I'm here to stay, no one will come between us," Yohji wished he could keep that promise. But he didn't know if he could protect Aya if Schuldig came back. He had been next to useless to get Schuldig off of Aya last time. What was he going to be able to do next time that was so different.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Schuldig stormed around through the caves, sniffing. He could smell a demon that didn't belong there. He'd caught the scent back at the bar when he'd been having his way with his pet.

"You can keep trying to hide from me, but I'll find you," Schuldig snarled. How dare they invade his domain? Didn't they know how powerful he was?

"Can't you fucking tell where he is?" He growled, turning to look at Crawford, who was watching him with amusement.

"I've told you before, my abilities are limited in this realm. I can't see anything unless I've drunk demon blood, and as we've all seen by your mistakes how addictive that can be, I think I'll pass," Crawford smirked at him.

"Fucker!" Schuldig growled at him before whipping around the corner.

"While I'd love to stay and fuck, I've got an appointment to keep," the little demon grinned at him and winked before lunging through a portal.

"Damnit!" Schuldig roared when the portal closed before he could jump through it after the little bastard.

;

Aya's head shot up as Devi slipped into the bar, grinning like the cat who got the cream.

"Did you find him?" Yohji asked, racing over to him.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't have come back already," Devi snorted. "Get your team ready, we're going in," Devi winked at him.

"Everyone had better be ready!" Aya growled, he wasn't waiting for anyone! He was going to rip the heart out of Schuldig's chest even if he had to do it alone!

"Forgetting something?" Ken snorted, handing the sword to him. He'd been so preoccupied with frustration over how long it was taking Devi that he'd set his sword down to eat.

"We're always ready, pretty boy," Silver snorted. "Rem, Yuki, and Tarlen will stay with your sister," she assured.

Aya took a deep breath and walked through the portal that Devi had opened. He hated this feeling, the energy of the portal whipping around him and through him always made him nauseous and kind of out of it, and now, on top of that, it was pulling his angel to the surface.

He tried to stamp it down, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down, but it was pushing him aside until he felt like he was tumbling into a void.

"Holy fuck! Don't do that shit in my portal! You're going to break my concentration!" Devi squeaked, ripping open the other side and pulling everyone through.

Aya shrieked as he spread his wings wide, ripping them through the back of his coat. He was pissed off and felt violated and he could smell the man who had done it to him.

"Well, there goes the element of surprise," Yohji sighed, grabbing his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Mine," Aya growled, leaning in and kissing Yohji, grabbing his bottom lip in his teeth and biting down hard enough to draw a drop of blood.

"Yours," Yohji agreed, wrapping his arms around him. Aya jumped, but then melted into his arms. He'd been taken by someone else and his mate still wanted him.

"Came to find me, did you? I knew you loved it," Schuldig laughed. Aya wrenched out of Yohji's grasp and lunged in the direction of the voice, his unused wings carrying him up into the air. He was surprised that they'd held him up, as he'd never used them before, but it was like second nature.

He clashed with Schuldig midair and sent the bastard sailing backwards into the wall. He roared, snapping his teeth at the man's face, trying to take off a feature or two while they struggled for dominance.

He froze suddenly, unable to move.

"Gotcha, baby," Schuldig laughed. "Did you really think we weren't expecting you and your little friends to come after us? We've been waiting for you."

"Aya's eyes narrowed furiously as Schuldig's hands roamed over his body.

He pushed his own power against Nagi's fighting to free himself. He didn't dare move a muscle, knowing he'd end up injuring himself. His power flared up over Nagi's, shoving it away like swatting a child's hand, and buried his fist in Schuldig's chest.

The telepath's eyes widened with shock. Aya leaned in and buried his teeth in the man's face, tearing it apart as his fist pushed through splintered bone and wrapped around the telepath's heart.

He could feel Schuldig pushing at his mind, trying to trap him. He panted with the effort to fight off Nagi and Schuldig at the same time, it was too much.

A gunshot sounded in the room, Aya's left wing was ripped with pain. He shrieked in agony, but continued to pull until he tore the organ free.

He shut his eyes tightly as he plummeted. The air pushing against his wounded wing felt like a knife driving through the soft tissues.

Yohji collapsed under his weight, having run to catch him. He weakly looked up, his entire body trembling with shock as he was held tightly.

Ken was relentlessly attacking Crawford, which was the only reason Aya hadn't been shot in the head, he was sure.

"Mate," Aya gasped, clinging to Yohji.

"I'm here, baby. You're okay," Yohji kissed him over and over, like he was terrified he was going to lose him. If Yohji said he was okay, he believed him, but… why was his vision dimming? He felt so heavy and he was getting so cold.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Holy fucking shit! His wing! Why the hell didn't you tell me his wing was hurt!" Devi shouted as he led Yohji through the portal he'd opened the second Aya fell from the sky.

"Set him down!" Kyriel shouted the second they were on the other side of the portal. He cut his wrist and sealed it over Aya's mouth while Yohji sat down on a couch with Aya sprawled out in his lap.

"Is that going to work a second time?" Yohji asked, his heart hammering in his chest. How many times did he have to go through this because of Schwarz?

"It should, because the first time it was incomplete. I just…don't know what its going to do to him mentally," Kyriel admitted.

"Fuck! Isn't there something else we can do? I can't lose him?" Yohji watched Aya suck greedily at the wound, drawing the power into himself.

"I'm open to suggestions," Kyriel winced as Aya's teeth dug in.

"Shit!" Yohji stroked a hand through Aya's hair to try to keep from panicking. Aya was alive, that mattered above all else, but it still chilled him to the bone that he might be losing him all over again. Aya's angelic self would be even stronger and might drown out his old self entirely.

Kyriel jerked his wrist away and sank down against the side of the couch, immediately falling into a healing sleep. Yohji supposed the past few weeks had been harder on the Seraph than almost anyone.

"What the fuck!" Devi squeaked, backing up quickly when a portal ripped open without him causing it.

"You didn't think you were going to run away, did you?" Crawford asked, smirking as he pointed the gun at Yohji.

"You're the cause of all of this!" Crawford growled.

"Actually, I think its your own damned fault," Yohji snorted, looking at the crystal that Crawford held in his free hand. Yohji supposed that was what he'd used to open his own portal. Schwarz had learned way too many damned tricks to be allowed to live.

Yohji threw his wire at the man, catching him around the neck. He jerked it as hard as he could, severing his head with the strength Aridan had added to his weapon.

"I'd better bring the rest of them back," Devi snapped open a portal and lunged through it.

Part of Yohji wanted to follow him, to make sure everyone was alright, but there was no way he was leaving Aya's side even for a second. He would hold him while he went through whatever transitions he needed to heal. He would spend these last moments with him in case his Aya never woke.

"I'm here, baby, I've got you," Yohji all but sobbed, kissing his forehead.

"You're loud," Aya mumbled, violet eyes slitting open just barely, looking beyond exhausted.

"I know, I can't help it," Yohji leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He had to, he needed to have some sort of physical contact with Aya regardless of how chaste.

"I'm so tired. Would you…wake me up when everyone comes back?" Aya asked, smiling weakly at him. Aya reached up a trembling hand and wiped the tears from Yohji's cheek.

"Why are you so sad?"

"I was…just worried about you. Its okay, rest. I'll be here when you wake up," Yohji assured him. _If you wake up_.

"Too tired to fight over what you're…keeping from me. Promise me you'll…tell me when I wake," Aya rasped, his eyes sliding shut again.

"As if I would trouble you if you wake up," Yohji whispered. If Aya woke he wasn't going to jinx it by telling him why he'd been a wreck unless Aya remembered to ask.

"Is he going to be okay?" Aya-Chan asked with tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I…I don't know," Yohji admitted.

Aya-Chan doubled over suddenly, clutching her stomach.

"Ow, that didn't feel right!" she whimpered, dropping to her knees.

The healers were there immediately, using their power to knock her unconscious. Yohji turned his head quickly enough to miss them plunging their talons into her stomach to search for he child, but that didn't mean he couldn't hear it. He swallowed down the lump of nausea. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he vomited, it would just make a disgusting mess to clean up, and probably right on top of Aya.

"Welcome back, Aridan," one of the healers all but sobbed with joy as they closed up Aya-Chan's wounds.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Aya turned over, something smelled damned good. He buried his face against Yohji's neck. Had Yohji always smelled this good? He couldn't remember. But the man smelled positively edible right now! He was so glad his mate had the forethought to remove both of their clothing to sleep. He felt clean, too, so his mate must've bathed him while he was in his healing sleep, though he couldn't remember much of what had happened.

He groaned with need as he felt his mate wake. Yohji's hands slid down his back, tracing the contours of his muscles as Aya bit down on the side of his neck hard enough to draw blood. _So fucking good! _

He ground his hips down against Yohji, rubbing their erections together. Goddamn, but he felt so good!

"Baby, are you okay?" Yohji asked.

Aya growled low in his throat as he pulled away from his mate's neck and leaned up to look down at him. He wanted to devour him whole, taste all of him. Know him from the inside out and fill him so completely that no one would ever question whom he belonged to!

Aya kissed Yohji ravenously, growling and snarling as his hands shoved Yohji's legs apart. The blonde complied, not about to argue with him. That's what he liked about his mate, so damned compliant sometimes!

He bit and nipped his way down Yohji's chest before swooping down and taking him in his mouth, sucking hard enough to make the man shout and thrash beneath him, hard enough that it had to sting.

"Oh, goddamn," Yohji gasped, his hands tangling in his hair. Aya looked up at him with feral eyes as he moved his mouth up and down on that hard thick member, tracing his tongue along the vein on the underside.

Yohji's eyes were so beautiful when in the throws of pleasure. Aya wanted to lock that sight into his memory, so that if anyone ever hurt him like that again he would be able to remember Yohji looking at him like he needed him to breathe.

Aya released the member before going further down, brushing his tongue along the puckered entrance before shoving it deep inside. The blonde thrashed, letting out a litany of incoherent words as Aya got him wet down there.

He drew back, sucking his fingers into his mouth to lubricate them before pushing them into his mate one at a time, careful not to tear him, but not waiting long enough for him to adjust properly. Power roared through his ears and this was the only way to make it calm down. He had to have his mate now if he was going to hold onto this life.

"Aya, wait…" Yohji whispered as Aya slid up his body to press his member against his entrance.

Yohji shoved a bottle into his hands. Aya looked at if for a moment, not understanding what he was looking at.

"I forgot that you don't remember," Yohji snorted, grabbing the bottle and popping it open before pouring some slick lubricant into Aya's hands.

Understanding what he was supposed to do, Aya slicked his member with the substance and then pushed inside to the hilt.

"Fuck!" Yohji gasped. "Wait…" Yohji caught his hips before he could start a pounding rhythm. Aya growled back at him. How dare his mate try to stop him. Yohji took a deep breath, trying to calm his body down.

Aya grabbed Yohji's wrists and shoved his arms up over his head, pinning them easily with one hand while using the other one to steady his mate while he started to thrust, pushing into him hard and deep, over and over, pounding against his prostate while his mate cried out for him.

It was music to his ears. He wanted to hear that sound forever, to feel Yohji writhe against him and beg him for more until his throat was hoarse.

He kissed Yohji wildly as he came, filling him.

"Mine," Aya panted, resting his head against Yohji's chest. He didn't want to pull out of his lover's body just yet, he wanted to stay wrapped in that velvety heat.

"I'd fucking say so," Yohji chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

"Tired," Aya sighed. Yohji was so warm.

"_You're_ tired? I won't be walking for a fucking week," Yohji snorted.

"I'll carry you," Aya smiled. He felt…good. For the first time in what seemed like forever he didn't have a war for dominance going on in his body. He was whole. What that meant for him, he had no idea, but it was such a relief to be able to close his eyes, knowing that he would still be in there when he woke up and not in some void, fighting to get to the surface.

"Just rest, baby, Schuldig and Crawford are dead, and Nagi is in the cellar warded up so that he can't hurt anyone while Silver, Devi, Omi, and Ken decide what to do with him. Aya-Chan safely gave birth. Everyone is alright, including us. Sleep."

Aya could've cried at those words, everyone really was safe, and he wasn't flinching at his lover's touch, the nightmare was over. He closed his eyes blissfully.

Author's notes: Yay, some smut for those who have waited patiently XD! And here's Seme Aya for Blackorcid, who requested it. :) I hope this meets your expectations


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

To say that Yohji was sore would be an understatement. He ached all over from the inside out from Aya's assault. Not that he'd minded, because damn Aya was hot when he was like that!

He winced as he walked over to where Aya-Chan was sitting in a wheelchair with the infant in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Yohji asked, gesturing to the wheelchair.

"Yeah, just feeling really weak so they let me use the chair to get around," she assured, smiling as she fed the baby from a bottle.

Aridan was an adorable baby with blonde hair and bright blue eyes that looked so innocent and yet somehow so worldly. Yohji briefly wondered how long it would be before the baby started demanding sweets.

"How's my brother?" Aya-Chan asked him, looking nervous.

"I'm not sure. I mean he's not violent right now, he's just kind of…brooding…which could be a good thing. The old A…Ran used to brood a lot. His angel side not so much, so I think he's fine. I won't know for sure until I see how he reacts to you. Wanna go visit?" Yohji winked at her.

"As if I'd ever say no!" she giggled as Yohji walked around her and grabbed the handles of the chair.

"Uh, Yohji, there isn't an elevator, remember? You'd be carrying her and the damned chair up the stairs," Devi snorted, opening a portal for him.

"Thanks, brat," Yohji grinned at the demon as he followed him through the darkness, all the while pushing Aya-Chan's chair. The portal opened up inside his and Aya's room, revealing a tired looking redhead clothed in nothing but jeans lounging on the bed musing.

"Baby, I brought Aya-Chan," Yohji announced. Aya's eyes shot up immediately, a small smile touching his lips at the sight of her.

"I'm not crippled or anything, just exhausted," she explained quickly before he could worry. "I wasn't even conscious when I gave birth, thank God! The healers did all the work for me. But Silver said that until I was one hundred percent again that I should stay in the chair like an invalid." Yohji wheeled her over to Aya, smiling as Aya's eyes lit up on little Aridan bundled up in a blanket in her arms.

"He's beautiful," Aya said very quietly, reaching out and tracing a finger over that tiny little face.

"I know! Isn't he though! I had actually been expecting gold eyes and white hair, but here he is, all blue eyed and blonde haired. He's too cute…though how we'll be able to pass him off as mine…I'm not sure. Maybe I can say his dad had blonde hair and blue eyes."

"I don't think anyone will give you any trouble over it."

"There's something I think you should know before you go making plans," Devi said suddenly, looking away with shame.

"And what exactly would that be?" Aya growled at him. Yohji didn't like the look on Devi's face, it didn't bode well.

"Aridan…he can't leave this world. This is where he must remain. We…we want you all to stay here. You can fight alongside us, you can stay in this building forever if you want…we really want you all to stay so that Aridan isn't separated from his family. We want him to have the mother that loves him and the uncles that will dote on him. And we want you to not have to go back to the hell that you came from," Devi wrung his hands nervously.

"I'm not leaving without my baby!" Aya-Chan stated. If Aridan had to stay then so did she, that was the way it had to be. This was her baby, the only positive thing since her parents had been murdered…well, other than seeing her brother happy.

"Shit!" Yohji grumbled, this was going to erupt into a big fucking fight, he could just see it now, but without Devi they couldn't even open a portal to go home!

"I'm not leaving without my sister," Aya put in, glaring at Devi.

"Guess that means we're staying, baby. We'll find out what Ken and Omi want to do. We can't exactly force them to stay if they don't want to," Yohji scratched at his head with frustration. This was too sudden. But…he wouldn't leave Aya and his sister behind, they were his family. He just hoped that Ken and Omi wanted to stay, because he didn't want their team to be split up.

"Its good that you're staying, especially you, Aya-Chan, because Aridan has never had the chance to be nurtured by a mother. He's never been held and loved as a child. He needs you more than anything," Devi scrubbed the tears out of his eyes as he finally looked both Yohji and Aya in the eyes one at a time.

"Obviously we're staying if you two are," Omi said from the doorway, having walked by and heard the rest of the conversation.

"We're a team, we stick together. Kritiker has other agents, they can use them. We're done being pawns. I think its time we move on. We'll still be fighting, because we'll be a part of this team, but we'll be without all the bullshit," Ken grinned, wrapping an arm around Omi.

"Mom is going to be so thrilled. And she's throwing a Samurai party tonight, so it'll be like celebrating your decision!"

"Another party? Your mom is a crazy person," Aya snorted, accepting the infant from Aya-Chan, he held Aridan carefully in his arms, looking down at the future of the Fujimiya family.

"I wish Mom and Dad could see this little one," Aya-Chan said, her eyes suddenly sad.

"Me too," Aya admitted, re-adjusting the baby into one arm before reaching over and wiping the tears that were starting to fill his sister's eyes.

Yohji walked over and sat beside Aya on the bed, leaning on his shoulder and looking down at the adorable baby.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Aya, strangely enough, didn't feel angry over what had transpired. He surprised himself with that. He actually felt…at peace for once, like he'd been released from his painful past and could finally put it all behind him.

He had a new life now, here at the Crimson Rose, with Yohji and Aya-Chan and Aridan. Yes, he was going to continue to fight, but his reasons had changed. It was no longer about revenge, it was all about protecting others. It was…liberating, to say the least.

He walked around with Aridan in his arms, not wanting to put the infant down for a second. Aya-Chan was laughing with Yohji at the table dressed in a kimono that normally would've made him think too much on his past. Now he could look at it and not flinch.

Yohji looked gorgeous dressed in hakama with his chest left bare drinking sake. Yohji cocked his head in his direction and winked. Aya offered him a small smile, tempted to spread his wings in invitation. Kyriel had assured him that was normal for an angel around its mate.

"I just knew that would suit you guys!" Silver grinned at him before taking a peek at Aridan with a warm look in her eyes.

"Its nice to see you whole again," Silver clapped him on the shoulder before shouting at Devi for randomly groping a man that walked by.

"What did I do?" Devi gasped, like he had no clue. Aya just snorted at that. He was getting used to the brat, and, as long as he and his mate didn't get groped he didn't care what the demon did.

"Wow, the music really fucking clashes with the theme," Ken snorted, coming up beside him.

"How are you feeling, Aya? You're looking a lot better," Omi chirped, grinning at him. It had been a while since he'd seen his team so damned happy. He wondered how long Kritiker had been weighing them down with sin. I mean when he had started killing it had been…it had hurt, but after a while he'd gone numb inside. He wondered when it had started hurting again.

"I'm…happy," Aya admitted. Yes, that was the perfect word for it. His mate was safe, he had full control of his body, his friends and his sister were alive and well, and he had a nephew and a place to really call home.

"I'm glad," Omi held his hands out for the baby. Aya reluctantly handed Aridan over. He wondered when he had started getting so overprotective, then turned his eyes to Aya-Chan. Maybe that was just how he was built and hadn't realized it.

"Yeah, man, you were scaring the fuck out of us, and not just when your inner angel came out to visit," Ken turned his attention to the infant, who's little hand locked around his finger, clutching at him.

"Aw, that's so cute! He's holding you hand, Ken!" Omi squealed happily, leaning in and kissing him.

"Not in front of the baby!" Aya growled, glaring at the two.

"Technically it was over the baby, not infr…" Aya smacked Ken in the back of the had and reached for Aridan, carefully scooping him out of Omi's arms.

Omi just blushed and stifled a giggle.

"Hey, baby, I want to dance with you," Yohji purred in his ear, having snuck up behind him.

"Might be a bit hard," Aya gestured to his wings, which he still had a hard time putting away.

"Well, I guess there won't be any grinding then, but I still want to dance with you." Yohji nipped at the side of his neck.

"Who's doing what in front of the baby?" Ken snorted, ducking the next hit.

Aya took the baby back over to Aya-Chan, setting him in her arms before joining Yohji on the dance floor.

It was a bit awkward at first, until Yohji figured out where to put his hands to avoid touching the wings altogether. It wouldn't do to get all hot and bothered on the dance floor from Yohji touching his wings. If he did he wouldn't be able to stop himself from pouncing on the blonde in front of everyone. His libido still wasn't something he could control very well.

He wrapped his arms around Yohji and kissed him, swaying to the music in his arms.

"You make a fucking hot samurai, angel-boy," Yohji snorted, nipping at his bottom lip.

"Could say the same about you," Aya rested his head on Yohji's shoulder, completely relaxed and enjoying the start of his new life.

Author's notes: I hope everyone liked the story, that's the end. XD!


End file.
